F In Science, A in Love
by Te Inu Fighter
Summary: Inuyasha is a student at Kokoro High and finds hmself inlove with his teacher Naraku. And does Naraku have the same feelings? Will Inuyasha be able to heal his past. and will Naraku help Inuyasha's future? And will Inuyasha be able to pass his loves class
1. Naraku's lover confesess

1**Hi people Te Inu Figter here and I just wanted to say that yay a new story! Ok this idea kinda popped up from Who Do I Consider Brother? Has nothing to do with it but still inspiration! Also from a comic book I read at a really great store. Hope you have fun reading it as much as I loved writing it. Oh and something different from the other stories I have written, its cool, the story will start with Naraku POV then the next chapter will be the same as the first but will have the POV of Inuyasha. Confusing? Well just read it and you will get it! I hope! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sigh.**

**Summary: When Inuyasha confesses his love to Naraku, who is his teacher, will love bloom or will hearts break? NarakuXInuyasha. **

"I love you!" The words ricocheted through my head like a gun fired in a room. Those three simple words, "I love you" I've heard those three words so many times before, so why? Why this time did it make such an effect on me. I stood there staring at the man who just opened up to me, told me his feelings. And I couldn't say a word to him. He stood with his hands clasped over his mouth, like he wanted to take back those three words. I looked at the boy in concern? No I don't think that was the feeling I had. I never felt this way before. But I knew I had to say something to the boy before he started to cry, which by the look of his eyes he was despretly trying not to.

The boy was beautiful beyond caparison. Long silver hair that almost reached his hips, bright golden eyes, oh and those dog ears. Really quite a catch, I've always deeply admired him for his looks, but I could never...I shook my head to remove even thinking those thoughts.

I outreached my hand to place on his shoulder for support but he just backed away from me. "Inuyasha?" at the sound of his name he flinched and took off out of the room. I wanted to chase after him, but I couldn't risk the chance of making a big commotion of chasing him down the hall. "Damn it!" I quickly gathered my things and walked out of the classroom. I couldn't wait to get home, eat a nice meal, and take a long LONG hot bath. What am I going to do? I mean really? I can't be in a relationship with this boy? What! I can't even consider it! Am I considering actually going out with this boy?

"Naraku sensei!" the voice was muffled through the crowded hallway. School had just let out and all the students and everyone else was ready to go home and leave. I turned my head in the direction of the feminine voice and spotted here through the sea of teenagers. She was one of my students running "Ah Higurashi-san what is it?" I've yet to mentioned this yet but I am the Science teacher here at Kokoro High School. She stopped in front of my and had out a pencil and some paper, "Sensei? Do you think I can get to nights homework again? I kinda was a scatterbrain and kind of forgot to write it down before I left class." "Right of corse."

I reached into my bag and pulled out the lesson planner and flipped to today's page. "Chapter seven review, questions one through ten, then fifteen, eighteen, and twenty." I looked up to see the girl frantically writing, "got it all down?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, "yeah thank you so much!" she placed the pencil and the paper into her back pack , "sensei did you see were Inuyasha headed off to? I know he stayed after to ask you something but I don't know were he went off to."

Oh right Kagome-chan is friends with Inuyasha. I can't say what happed, even though she might be able to confront him, unlike myself. "Um he took off a little while ago. But I don't know exactly were he went." that wasn't completely a lie so its ok I guess.

"Ok well again thank you sensei." she bowed her head and walked down the hallway to a bunch of her friends. They all gave me a look and started giggling as I walked by. This was usual behavior. Just about all the girls at this school usually have a crush on me. Not to blame them, I am pretty good looking.

I have long black wavy hair that reaches a little past my waist, and I usually have a small portion of it tied up and a ponytail, unlike today. I have reddish colored eyes and have a pale face. My body is finely sculpted with muscles on my abs and all around hot. But not bragging or anything.

I don't know why earlier I had such a hard time with Inuyasha saying he loved me. A lot of the girls, and some boys, said the loved me but I was never badly affected by it like this time. My heart felt so heavy. And why can't I stop thinking about him. I can't be in...no no its definitely not possible. He is only a student.

I was now in my car and was heading to my home. I turned up the radio to my favorite song and started singing along to it. " Jyama, mono wa kiesare Mogaki nagara, Kurai kurai chi no soko.." What am I going to do with that boy? What ami thinking of corse I'm gonna tell I can't date him. There is a teacher student line that can't be crossed. Not to mention that he's seventeen and I'm thirty. Pedophile.

I continued thinking of the subject all the way home. I turned into the parking lot and turned off the car. I stepped out and took in a long deep breath. It was nice to be home. It wasn't much but it was pretty nice. I lived in a small apartment, had lots of loud noisy neighbors who were always parting and drunk, but they were nice.

My room was on the second floor. It was one bedroom, one bathroom, not like I need much for a bachelor like myself. I had a nice view from the balcony, whole view of the mountains and the city. Really a romantic place.

"Naaarakuuu!!" I tuned around to see my neighbor, and best friend, waving from her balcony. "Wellcooome hoome!"

"Ah Kagura how are you today?!" Kagura was a very beautiful woman. She had silky black hair, usually up into a bun atop her head, and very beautiful large red eyes. Really a very handsome lady and she was only about twenty years old.

"Good! Hey come up hear and talk yelling is getting annoying!"

"You're the one who started it!" what a strange woman. I walked up the stairs and onto the ledge were our rooms were and there Kagura was waiting for me.

"Did you see it!? Kagura's face was in a big smile, with her eyes glistening. Of corse I knew what she was talking about, but I thought it would be fun to mess with her.

"See what?" Her happy face morphed into a disappointed frown. "On the news...you saw it right!?"

"Ohhh you mean that." its so fun to tease this woman. Like a little sister. I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed out my room key, "You did great!" A smile spread across her face, "so you did! I did good? You think so I was so nervous!" Kagura worked at the local news and she had just gotten promoted to weather broadcaster on live TV all over Tokyo so I can see why she was nervous.

"You did great for your first time." I slipped my key into the lock, opening up the room. I walked in and gestured for Kagura to step in with me. "So how was your day." We had removed both our shoes and were now in the living room. I myself plopped down on my couch and Kagura remained standing.

"Weird" I let out a long sigh, placing my now bare feet on the coffee table.

"What do you mean? Did someone propose their love to you again?" She walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers. "A student right?"

"How do you know all this stuff?" I outreached my arm to grab the beer can she tossed to me. I took a sip of the beer while she sat down next to me, legs crissed crossed over each other. "I'm a woman its what I do best."

"Teenagers, always letting their hormones get the better of them." I took a long chug of the beer.

"What does she look like? Cute? smart? What?"

"First off, she is a he. Secondly it would be wrong for me to think of my students as "cute". Even if I really did. But Kagura didn't need to know that. "And lastly, no he's not the smartest of the bunch."

"So it's a boy. Your type right? That makes it even better." I'm gay. I've known that for a while now. Actually when I was in collage that's when I did all my experimenting, and vwalla I'm gay. When I first met Kagura she would flirt with me, but when I came out to her she said she always had known. Just wanted to see how long it would take for me to come out. She is such a witch sometimes.

"I'm not going to date one of my students. That's just perverted."

"So you wanna date him?"

"That's not what I said!"

"You were thinking it. Am I right?" I sat in awe as I watched her gracefully sip the beer.

"I hate you."

'So I was right!" She now was in my face, myself pressed against the arm of the couch. "So what does he look like!? I bet he has to be hot for you to even think about dating him, mister I'm too picky!"

I am very picky when it came to deciding who to date. I don't know why I have such high standards, I just do.

"Well to start off his name is Inuyasha. He is in my seventh period class and has long sliver hair, golden eyes, and a really cute smile, when he does smile. He has doggy ears atop his head and is really quite in class, but I often see him in the principals office. I assume he gets into fights, or tries to start them. And he's not really not that smart.."

"Doesn't seem like your type at all." She was right..again...damn her. I usually go for guys who are smart..or somewhat intelligent. I'm a science wiz so I need someone to hold up an intelligent conversation. And usually they are sophisticated. Not someone who gets into fights all the time. And I need someone who is outgoing and not afraid to stand in front of a crowd.

"So why do you like him?"

"I honestly have no clue." I took another swig from the can. "Maybe it's just a lust I have over him." But if that's so...why do I feel this way? My heart his heavy and feels like it's in the pits of my stomach. I don't think lust could cause such a feeling of..of love? Can it?

I drank from the can, surprised when nothing came into my mouth. I looked into the can and realized I had already drunk it all. 'Do you want me to get you another one?"

"Naw. I'm good." I watched as Kagura drank what was probably her last bit of beer in the can. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Her gaze came to me, still drinking from the can. She took a big gasp of air, "what are you having?"

"Pork, with green beans and potatoes. That sounds good." I sat up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll stay!" The rest of the night went on as any other would. We talked about random things, and it was fun. Kagura left eventually, drunk off her butt, I had to carry her into her room. I took a shower, not a bath but still relaxing, and then I went to bed. Not really. I probably stayed up, tossing and turning for about three hours before I was finally able to fall asleep.

What am I going to do? I wanna, but I can't. "Inuyasha what have you done to me?" Images of the scene when he confessed his love for me kept replaying over and over in my mind. His sad, scared face gave me a heart ache that was tearing me apart.

I looked at the clock that read 12:45am. "I need sleep." I rolled over, closed my eyes and drifted into a sound sleep with Inuyasha, the last thought on my mind .

**Yay first chapter! How did you guys like it? To tell you the truth I am really excited about this one. Naraku and Inuyasha are just really cute. I know I know Naraku is out of his usual EVIL attitude but I think it makes him cute. So the next chapter will be Inuyasha point of view on the whole thing. This will be interesting. Like looking through both sides of the mirror. I thinks that's how that saying is said..oh well...(cough) **


	2. Inuyasha Confesses to his Love

1

**Chapter two...what to say what to say? Oh I know! Do ya'll think its weird for Naraku and Kagura to be best friends? I mean it seemed to fit better than Kanna...(too young..and quiet) and then why didn't I use Kikyo...(looks to the side) because I don't like her. So I choose Kagura..sorry if that seems weird to some people. Well anyhow, this chapter will be Inuyasha POV! Yay!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha, just the merchandise. **

My heart was pounding as I entered into the room. I was the first one there before class had started. I took in a big breath of air, stood straight and walked up to my teacher. "Um...Sensei."

"Inuyasha, what do you need?" My heart rate quickened by the sound of his voice saying my name. "Sensei...um do you think..I could talk to you after class today?"

"Yeah ok, now go take your seat I need to get class started." I turned around to see that every one had already taken their sets and ready for the day's lesson. When did they get in here? I quietly took my seat, which was in the back of the class room, and watched as the love of my life gave his lesson.

That's right I'm in love with my teacher. Is it that strange? Well..not only that but I'm a boy..and so is Naraku. I'm gay and I've known that for a long time now, but no one else knows. Keeping this secret is they only way I know how I can get by. I'm pretty sure that if my family ever found out..well I don't know what they would do but I know its wouldn't be good. I have no one in my life I feel I can tell my biggest secret..well not including Naraku, but even that I'm not to sure about.

It was practically love at first sight. I came to school, not at all ready to start a new year, and just about the end of the day I see him. His long wave black hair, deep red eyes, pale skin. I knew it was love. Okay maybe not love, but over the year I've spent getting to know him, being around him, it wasn't hard falling in love with the man.

"Inuyasha!" I snapped out of what ever world I was on as I felt someone nudging me in the shoulder. "What do you want?" I was a little upset being interrupted from my thoughts. "Um" Her gaze led me to see Naraku standing over me, a little pissed.

"Sensei!" I took the shocked and embarrassed face off and put back my tough expression. "What?"

"Could you please answer the question?" He was leaning onto my desk right down into my face, glaring into my eyes. I felt like I was about to explode! He was so close, "um...what question?" He stood straight up and slapped the book he was carrying onto my desk creating a loud bang.

"You would know that if you weren't off daydreaming now would you." He smiled at me and took back the book. " Stop daydreaming about your dirty guilty pleasers and try to pay attention Taisho-san."

"Buurrrn!" about half the class roared. "Settle down class." He took his place back at the white board and continued, as I sat their totally embarrassed. If only he knew what I was really thinking about.

"Inuyasha. Psst. Inuyasha." I looked to the right of me to see Kagome smiling at me. "He got you good that time."

"Keh! Whatever! He's such an idiot teacher."

"Oh come on he's cool."

"What ever." I starred at Sensei, trying my best to pay attention, something about the planets I think. I don't get all this science crap...nor any of my other classes. There really is no point in school. What's the point. I don't need to know about stars and other pointless things like that to survive in life. School is just a worthless piece of time.

The bell rang, something I've been dreading since the begging of today. This would determine if I go home happy, or sad. My heart was doing flip flops in my chest as I gathered my items, I have to tell him. If not today then never. I need this feeling off of me. If he likes me great, if he doesn't O' Well! But still, I can't shake the dread I feel.

"Inuyasha what was it you wanted to talk about?" I looked over my shoulder to see Naraku, in his beautiful glory sitting on his desk. Man he looks so cool. "Um well." my eyes drifted to the side. It was hard for me to look him straight into the eye.

"out with it I don't have all day you know. I want to get home just like the rest of you kids."

"Right. Sorry." I walked closer to his desk and stood their like a complete fool. I can't say anything! The words, they won't come out! I love you! I love you! A thousand times I imagined saying this in my head, but now when it most matters I can't say anything.

I looked up at him and realized he was getting a little annoyed, but he still sat there so cool, in his white collared shirt and his black tie, along with black slacks. His hair was all over the place. Some collected over his broad shoulders, the rest of it hung over his back and scattered on the desk.

I love you! I love you! Say it Inuyasha ! Those simple words, "I love you!"

His eyes widened in shock as I just realized I said that out loud. I quickly cusped my mouth with both my hands. What did I do!? I just said that out loud! This..this can't be happening.

My eyes made contact with his own and I felt like I was about to cry. I can't keep the tears in! I'm going to cry. "Inuyasha" his voice was sweet, mellow, and filled with so much concern. It caused me to flinch. I was terrified. What am I going to do!? What is he going to do?

He out reached his hand to place it over my shoulder probably about to tell me that we can't be together. I don't love you.

I need to get out of hear. I veered around on my heals and ran out the door way as fast as I could. People starred at me as I ran down the hall way. I don't care what their thinking. I just wanna get as far away from here as possible.

Soon enough I was outside and taking in the fresh air deep into my lungs. I was gasping for air. It was hard to breath. My heart was still pounding, and my eyes red and still full of tears wanting to fall. But I wasn't about to let that happen.

I whipped my face, placed my hands into my pockets and started the long walk home. Damn what the hell did I just do!? I'm I freaking crazy or something!? Of corse a student teacher relationship would never work. Plus the freaking age difference, what I think by thirteen years. Can you say '_jail bate!'_

I let out a loud and long sigh. Plus I don't even know if he is a freaking homo! I know lots of other people said they loved him and he never really said anything to them, just smiled and nodded. What if he already is in a realationship! I slapped my palm of my hand against my forehead, pushing aside my silver bangs. "Baka!"

"Inuyasha there you are!"

I shoot up in surprise from the voice that was coming from behind be. "Why are you calling your self an idiot?"

"Kagome don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you? Did I? I'm sorry." She walked closer to me and placed one of her hands on my forehead and one on your neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if you have a fever."

"Why would I be sick? I never get sick." I pushed her hands off my face, and sort'a held it.

"You're not yourself today, so I thought you might be sick." she's worried about me. I guess she would. Kagome and I have been friends since kindergarten, and we've always looked out for each other.

"I'm okay. You don't have ta worry about me ya'know." We started walking again, my hands in my pockets and her hands clasped over her book bag.

"Inuyasha are you really okay?" I looked down at her, she was starring down at the ground. "If there is something wrong you can always tell me you know that right."

"I know that!"

"You don't have to yell!"

"Look who's yelling!"

"Because you're making me!" she clasped her hands on her hip and let out a long sigh, "you are so stubborn."

We continued walking for a long time in silence after that. Should I tell her? I don't want to cause her to become all worried over me. Gwad I hate being a teenager! Every thing seemed so much easier when we were little.

"Kagome I want to tell you what's wrong but you have no idea how hard it is to tell you, or anybody, what I'm thinking."

"Why is it so hard?"

"I don't know why!" This is why I hate talking about things. People ask me questions that I don't know how to answer and then I end up yelling at them. I hate doing it but its just the way it works.

"Well it shouldn't be hard! We are best friends and best friends tell each other every thing! No matter what it is! And best friends will always be there to listen!"

"Kagome." I stood there as she was glaring up at me. Her words went through to me. She was right, I should be able to trust her. "Kagome I promise I will tell you every thing but right now.."

I looked down at me watch and realized what time it was.

"Crap I need to get home! Sorry Kagome I promise I will tell you every thing, but right now its kinda hard for me. See you tomorrow." I ran down the streets as fast as I could. I needed to get home. Not like I really wanted to get there, however if I didn't there would be a major price to pay.

I ran up the steeps to my house and opend the door. "I'm home!"

"Inuyasha you're late. What took you so long?" My mother came out of the hallway carrying the laundry basket in her arms. My mothers name was Izioyi and she was one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I'm not saying that just because she is my mother. Her hair was long, straight and black. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color and her skin was luscious and full of life. She always had a smile on and worked really hard.

"I'm sorry I had to stay after class today." I took off my shoes and offered to take the heavy load from her arms. She gave me a unsatisfied look, "did you get into trouble agian."

"No! I had to ask the teacher a question." I'm not lying, I'm just leaving out the miner details that my mother really didn't need to know.

"All right. Get up stairs. Sesshomaru is already here so go help him unpack." And that is the exact reason I didn't want to come home. "Alright" I left my back pack down by the sofa and made my way up to my room and their he was, my older brother Sesshomaru unpacking his clothing into the closet.

"Sesshomaru." I slightly lowered my head and made contact with his eyes. He grunted and went back to unpacking his things. Prick. Sesshomaru is my older half brother by five years. We share the same father but different mothers, and we don't exactly get along with each other.

His hair was long and silver, much like mine, but his was a lot more fine than mine. And he also had the same golden eyes, but that's were the similarities end. He is a lot more intelligent and more proper. He's twenty-two years old and is attending college at the moment, trying to get his degree in doctoring. He's a total ladies man and can get any woman he wants. And did I mention he is a prick. I can't stand him. My parents freaking adore him. Throughout my whole life kept on comparing me to him saying stuff like, _"you should be more like your older brother." _I freaking hate it! And I hate him.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I can do it myself." And I'm sure he feels the same way about me. We were never very close, so its always so weird to be around him.

"Fine. What ever." I took a manga off of the book shelf I hade, plopped down on my bead and started reading it.

"manga? Shouldn't you be studding or doing something productive?" I kept quiet and pretended not to hear his question. He's always trying to make me study and crap like that! Its so annoying.

It stayed weird and quite throughout the whole night like that. Well not quiet really. When Sesshomaru is over it's like having the king over or something. I was the one who stayed quiet during dinner and then I dismissed myself and went to bed.

"Damn today sucks." I was now laying on my bed, hands clasped over my face. "I'm such an idot!"

"Yeah you are." I turned my head to see Sesshomaru entering the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "Stay out of my conversations!"

"When your talking out loud its hard not to." He's always so calm, face and voice. It's like the man has no emotions or something. "Shut up." I rolled over so I couldn't face his smug face. The room got quiet and I started to drift into a sleep when, "do you have a girl friend yet?"

I quickly spun around to face him, "that's non of your buisness!"

"So that's a no." He was no in his boxer shorts and was sitting at the edge of the bed. Yeah we share a bed. It's always been like that. And even though I'm gay I've never thought of my brother like that. I mean I don't even like being a foot away from him, so being like that to him. EW! I can't even think about it! I shook my head and stuffed my face into the pillow. "Good night aniki." I heard him get under the covers, and I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to catch me and take me away. But it was a long time before that happed. My thoughts were all filled of Naraku, and what tomorrow would be like, and some more perverted thoughts. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was muttering his name, "Na-ra-ku"

**yaaaay! Fun fun! So yeah. There you go. I hope you liked it. I know I am loving this story so I hope you all are too. I'm so happy with all the reviews I am getting! It's so exciting! Keep up the reviews and I will keep up the story! Yippy!**


	3. Naraku's Decision

1**Chapter three yay! Naraku P.O.V what fun!!!! well I don't have much to say so lets get on with the stroy!**

**Disclaimer: will we every get tired of this? I don't think so...I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Nnn" I let out a long yawn and out stretched my arms. Morning had came and I was slugging around my apartment trying to get ready for a new day at work. Still half asleep I slowly walked into the kitchen which I was still in my pajamas. Which were a pair of silk pants with frogs all over them and a white tank top.

"AAAWWW." I scratched my forehead as I reached up in the cupboard for my coffee cup. Oh how I love coffee, so good. I set the coffee cooker on and made my way to my bathroom to take a shower and to get all my other items ready.

When I got into the bathroom the first thin I always do is lock the door. This is a weird thing to do especially if you live alone. However I'm pretty sure no one has ever had a neighbor like Kagura. For the first week I moved in, every time I went to take a shower she would be there being a peeking Jill.

I removed my shirt and pants and couldn't help but look at my self in the mirror. I'm sure tons of people do that. It's not unnatural. Okay maybe its weird to look at your self NAKED and think that your hot, but who's judging? I turned on the water faucet of the shower and took a step in and froze. Didn't I take a shower last night? I scratched my head trying to remember, "mmm?"My leg is already wet so I'll just continue what I had started. Emerging the rest of my self in the warm pounding water I stood there letting in the warm sensation.

The warm water felt nice and relaxing against my soft pale skin. I let the water run all down my face, in my long dark hair, all the way down my torso and legs. I don't know what it is about hot showers that make you feel so relaxed and calm. Just the thing to wake a man up from a troubling night.

My night of sleep did not take me away from my worries or fears like I thought it would have from the terror of today. But instead it magnified them! I grabbed the shampoo bottle from the corner of my shower and scrubbed it into my hair. I really should get a hair cut. I always use so much shampoo and conditioner trying to get this mess of hair clean.

Inuyasha what am I going to do with you? All I could dream about was you. Your cute face, your smile, and then me shattering all that by telling you 'I can't love you'. But really who sais I can't love you? What am I thinking, the law of corse. I took the soap in my hands and lathered it up in a bath cloth and started cleansing my muscular arms.

I let a deep sigh escape from my mouth as I let the warm water wash over my face. I let my self slide down the edge of the shower to the floor, were I sat for what had to be two minutes, with arms and legs wrapped up within each other.

It's been so long since I've been in a relation ship, maybe...maybe this will be good for me. I felt my body, soul, eyes, and heart all ache as a long lost memory flooded over my thoughts. Inuyasha you may help heal my wounds.

I lifted the sudsy bath rag to my back and felt the large scar permanently indented in my skin and my memories. My hands moved down my chest, Inuyasha is good looking. And he's almost a eight-teen, so it might work. No I can't! It's not possible. My hands were now down to my hips, I tilted my head back as I pictured that beautiful face of his.

Bad mistake.

"Nn Inuyasha...?" My first voice of the morning was hard and harsh, and really not words that should be the first thing said. I looked down to see my hand slightly rubbing my erection. Erection! How!? What the hell?! I quickly took my hand away, turning off the water. I can't be getting heated over Inuyasha. I grabbed up my wet hair and wrung it out until most of the water was out.

I quickly gotten dressed, putting on my suit. Ok not really a suit. Just some nice dress clothing. I wore a deep purple collared button up shirt, nicely tucked into my favorite pair of black slacks. Today I decided to leave the tie off and leaving a button left unbuttoned, wanting to be a more casual look for the day. I grabbed a black rubber band I kept on my wrist, just in case if I ever needed my mess of hair out of the way, and decided to put my hair into a lose ponytail.

The coffee was done as I could tell by the intoxicating aroma, which was filtered its way through one of my five senses. I pored the hot black coffee into two coffee cups with lids on them and stirred in two teaspoons of sugar and milk into each. I always have two coffees in the morning, one for the trip to school, one at school.

It always takes me a while to be fully awake in the morning, see right now I'm fully awake but only do to the fact that I'm totally going crazy with the same thoughts running through my head. but usually it could take an hour for me to fully be awake. I grabbed the keys that were sitting on the kitchen counter along with my suitcase and both cups of coffee and made my way out the door.

"Ohiyo." I heard a sluggish voice from behind me as I turned the lock of my door, "good morning Kagura." I turned to her and smiled, "hangover?" All she did was place a hand on her forehead and nodded. "See that's what happen's when you drink to much, now you have to go to work with a headache and all."

"Shuddup bastard." She gets so grouchy when she has a hangover. I looked at her and today she had on a pair of slacks and a tight orange button up collared tank top showing off all her curves, "you look nice today" We were now in the parking lot of the apartments and I was getting ready to get into my car. "Thank you." she flashed a smile at me, then turning it into a smirk of perversion, "I see you are dressing quite sexily too. Trying to impress that boy?"

I looked down at my clothes, "there's nothing wrong with my cloths."

"I'm not saying there is. It's just really sexy. I can see your chest." I quickly placed my hand over my chest, trying to cover the chest she apparently sees. "It is not! You make it sound like my shirt is totally ripped off me." I watched my bizarre neighbor start cackling. "Hahahaa. Ah you're so fun to tease."

"You know sometimes I really don't like you."

"Well I better get going. Seeya." She got into her car and drove off to work. I watched her car leave out of the parking lot and down the street when I casually looked at my watch, realizing I had hurry to school. SIGH

- - - - -

The school day went as any other with kids I've seen for the past year came and went with every hour. Every class I tried to pretend (and I did pretty well too) that I wasn't anxiously waiting for that last period of the day, to one where he is in. Evey time that bell rang my heart went into a panic. What will I do when I see him? Am I going to turn him down or am I going to go out with him? I could not stop thinking about it. By the time the lunch bell had rung, I ate my lunch. Nothing special just some old school lunch. I actually did pay much attention to what I was eating. But half way through my lunch I had my final decision.

Again, just like all day, I wore a mask over my saddened confused feelings. I acted as nothing happened, with my fellow staff and my students and even Inuyasha. After lunch I was walking back to my class room and I saw him. He was with his friends and it seemed he too was wearing a mask over his face. There was a smile on it, god he's so cute when he smiles, but you could see in his eye's he was worried just as much as I.

Our eyes met, if only for a second but I felt the chill run up my spine and disperse throughout the rest of my body. His gaze had no emotion in it at all. I looked at him, smiled and nodded. I could tell he was not expecting that because his face became slightly pink as he veered his head away from me. It's good to know he dosn't totally hate me. I felt relived until I heard a loud voice echo from behind me. "Naraku sensei my friend thinks you are hot!" I calmly turned around to see the provider of that recognizable voice to see a panicking Inuyasha drag Kagome around the corner.

"Hmm." my face was calm even though my insides were turning inside out. I let out a sigh of relive? And continued my way back to my classroom.

The last bell I had for preparation finally rang as my sixth period class left I watched in anticipation for the last class and for the boy that had put me in the mass panic I had all day. I decided to make my self look less anxious by cleaning off the white board from the previous class. Somethink I hardly ever did so I wasn't exactly sure if that would look normal, but I needed something to keep my nerves down.

I turned to face that class and the first person my eyes locked onto was my silver haired puppy. He was looking down at his desk, silver hair fallen gracefully over his beautiful face, and I think he was twiddling with his pen. God he's cute. "Good afternoon class." I smiled and sat down casually on the top of my desk. "I bet you guys are all ready to go home, sleep, play video games or just do stupid teenager stuff huh?"

The room overcame with a loud cheers, I smiled to the response. "Well that's all great and all but," I paused and picked up a stack of papers that were on my desk, "but first a pop quiz! Isn't that fun." The whole classed let out a moan as I got up and started passing out the test. "Now now if you did your homework last night it shouldn't be hard." I finished passing out the test and sat quietly at my desk, "you may all start now."

The room was overfilled with the sound of pencils scratching up against paper, good they know the answers. I took out a piece of paper from inside my desk along one of my favorite pens and started to scribble out words amongst it.

_Inuyasha, stay after class today so we can speak about what you said yesterday._

_Naraku._

I folded the note and kept it held tightly in my grasp, I could feel the paper crumple up in my hand. I hope the ink doesn't smear. My hands were sweating do to nervousness, I know notes seem so childish, but this was the easiest way for me to get the boys attention, and not every ones else's. Also I didn't want him running off like yesterday. But maybe that was a good thing. Because I'm pretty sure that if he had stayed to talk to me I would have turned him down right away with out a second thought. Now here I am about to seriously consider going out with the kid.

Fifteen minuets passed when time for the quiz was up,"Ok pencils down." There was a small clutter from students placing down their pencils, and a few sounds of pencils scribbling as kids were trying to scribble in their last answers. "Now was that to hard?" I went up and down each isle picking up the test. "Yeah that was freaking hard." I looked to the student who said that. A kid with long black hair tied in a long braid. "but did you do your homework Bankoutsu?" "Yea-no."

"See that's why it was hard." I reached Inuyasha's desk and skillfully picked up the test he handed to me all the while passing the note into his teenager hands. I could tell by the look in his eye that he hadn't expected me to pass a note to him. But I casually walked by, pretending nothing had happened.

I went through my lesson plan with no problems, all though all my focus was practically on Inuyasha. He really isn't a smart one. I called on him a few times to answer questions but he had no idea for any of them. I couldn't help but sigh at this. Kagura was right and I don't get why this is different. I am usually attracted to smarter people much like myself. So why do I find myself so attracted to this boy so much that I haven't been able to stop thinking about him for the past day and a half. The bell finally rang I gave out tonight's assinment and dismissed the class as I sat quietly at the top of my desk, I really like sitting there, it makes me look cool. But as I sat there I felt my heart beat quicken.

God I'm acting like a teenager again who just asked someone to the dance. If I'm freaking thirty years old and I feel like this, I wonder what Inu-chan is thinking. Aw Inu-chan. That's a cute name. I watched the whole class leave, and then there we were. The moment I have been waiting so anxiously all day. He stood far from my desk, head down hair covering over his face like earlier, and his hands in his pockets.

"Inuyasha. If you don't mind could you close the door?"I leaned my head in the direction of the door. The young boy did what he was told without any backtalk. The click from the door seemed to echo in the empty room as the room was flooded with silence. Oh crap! Now what do I say?! I didn't plan for this at all! Crap head on a stick. I cleared my throat with a few muffled coughs.

"Um Inuyas-"

"I'm sorry for saying that stupid thing yesterday!" I wasn't expecting the boy to shout it out. I guess he is really nervous.

"Um ok...but saying that you love someone...should never be a stupid thing." Inuyasha stood with his hands to his side in a tight fist and was biting his lower lip. I wonder if he's trying to keep himself from crying or saying something he doesn't want to again. "Oi." I jumped off my desk and took a step closer to the silver haired boy. My face was in a slight smile, maybe that will lighten the mood, "Inuyasha look at me."

Again he did what he was told to do. I let my hands grab a clump of wavy black hair on the top of my head, "Inuyasha, I..I um..." Crap why is this hard. "I wanna be your boyfriend." I felt my cheeks redden as I said those words. Inuyasha was in shock. His eyes widened and his face became full of red, unlike the little speckles on my face.

"Did you say what I think you said."

"I did. But there are going to be exceptions for you dating me." My hands were now in my pockets.

"Anything I'll do anything." His voice was full of energy and enthusiasm as he practically jumped up and down. God so cute.

"When do you turn eight-teen?"

'Next year in July."

"Damn.All right then, that will be the first rule. Because of the large age difference there can be no public display of affection." The smile on his face faded away a little with my first rule. I feel the same way, if you like a person a lot you want to always be held by them. But that's what happens when you want to date your student. "The second rule is that I'm a teacher first and that means that I will make sure you are doing your homework before we can do anything fun." I gave a little wink to that last statement just to see if I could get the boy to blush, which he did. Man he is so easy. It's really cute."And the last rule is that you can't tell anyone about this. If they find out I can get fired and be put into a lot of trouble. Do you understand?" He nodded his head in understandince. "Good.." the room fell quiet again, now what do I do...man why can't I plan anything ahead.

"So what do we do?." I looked at Inuyasha as he broke the silence.

"What do you mean? Have you never had a girlfriend um or boyfriend before?"

"No." wow no wonder he is so shy. He's a total virgin. I can have lots of fun with this .

"Hmm. I don't know why." I walked to the door, making sure it was locked. "A boy as handsome as you, there is no way you never had a partner."

"Well I didn't ok! You're my first." he lowered his voice with the last words he had said to me.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What do you mean by hmm?!"

"Nothing, nothing." I walked up close to Inuyasha and placed my hand on the back of his head, letting my fingers drift slowly through the starlight silver hair. "It's soft."

"What?!"

"Your hair, I've always wondered what it had felt like." I took the clump of his hair I held loosely in my hands and brought it to my nose, taking in the essence of my new boyfriend. His hair smelt so good. It was a citrus smell. "I like you hair."

"Thank y-" I grabbed his hands pulling him towards my self, giving him a long hard embrace. I felt his shaking hand reach up my back, hugging me in return. Seductively I whispered into his doggy ears, "Inuyasha come to my house at 5:00" I let go of him, immediately grabbing up my stuff and motioning to the door. "Remember my house at 5:00."

"Um but..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to get to your house..." the room fell in silence again...but not awkward silence, but silence of stupidity.

"Oh right...hahaa. I got so caught up I forgot you don't know were I live." I went back to my desk and scribbled out directions to my house and handed it to Inuyasha. "Now if your parents ask were you were say you have to go to a cram lesson at school ok?"

"Right." he took the note and shoved it into his pocket. "Thank you sensei." I had the door nob in my hands when his words froze me.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to be my boyfriend." there was a large smile spread across his face. I've said this before but god he's so cute.

"Heh. You make it sound like I had no choice in the matter." I bent down to his forehead and gave him a small short kiss and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" His face was blushed but he was able to answer my question. "Yeah, again thank you." I watched him walk out the door and down the hallway before I closed the door and locking it till tomorrow.

**So every one there you go...dude so sorry m( )m for the long long wait. Also sorry for my fans who read who do I consider brother...hahahaha yeah...sighbut anyways the reason it is taking so long is because I have finals and school stuff like that I need to work on...but hopefully during summer I can type a lot more stories Yippie**


	4. Inuyasha's Answer

1**Another chapter yay!! Hurrah You know the more I write this story the more I think..Dang...this is going to be a long stroy! Hmm...but O-so good!! ok I have also noticed, (this is stupid) It seems that I cant get what period or Naraku-Sensei's class Inuyasha is in. Stupid mistake and if anyone noticed I ask for your forgiveness. And just so you know Inuyasha is in seventh period. Cause most schools have seven periods. Yeah...sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Again!? Do I really have ta say I do not own Inuyasha? Well you know what I'm not saying it this time. What? Aw I just did? Crap!**

I quietly closed the front door behind me, not wanting to wake up my family. I did not wanna deal with Sesshomaru. He is such a prick in the mornings. Not that it bothers me or anything, I actually gotten used to his bad behavior, but today I really am not in the mood for anything. Yesterday I told the love of my life, who is my teacher, that I was in love with him. And me being cowardly I just ran away before he had the chance to say anything. Maybe it was for the better though. I just needed to get that out of my system and now I should be fine.

I was walking down the side walk when I stopped in front of my best friend Kagome's house. I kinda left her on a bad note last night as well. You see Kagome and I have been best friends forever but she doesn't know that I'm gay. I know she's suspicious and know's something up, but I just don't have the courage to tell her. Maybe today, I need someone to talk to about this.

Kagome came bounding down the steps of her house wearing her school uniform carrying her large yellow bag. She looked a little surprised to see me. Which I'm not sure why. Even if we have fights I always walk her to school.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She walked next to me and we walked down the street. It was quiet for a long time before I tried to break the ice.

"So how ya do in'?"

"I'm good. How are you doing?" I paused at the question and almost like reading my mind Kagome started asking questions.

"Inuyasha are you okay? Like I said you can say whatever you need to."I became quiet again thinking over the words I wanted to say. It was in my head, but the words wouldn't come out. I took in a deep breath and looked at Kagome.

"Something happened yesterday."

"Does it have something to do with Sesshomaru coming home?" Her voice was concerned but strong.

"No. It has nothing to do with him. Hey how did you know about that?"

"Just guessed." We continued walking, halfway to school now.

"It happened after school in Naraku Sensei's class." Her face became confused but she kept listening to me. The sidewalk started becoming more crowded and I started feeling more uncomfortable with every person I saw.

"Kagome lets go this way." I went down the street to the opposite where we were going. The road we started taking would lead us to the park. There shouldn't be anybody there this time in the morning, so it would be private.

'Were are we going?" Kagome asked trying to keep up with me. I hadn't even noticed I was walking a lot faster than normal. I slowed my pace down, "we're going to the park so we won't be interrupted by people." She nodded her head and kept the same pace as me. We kept quiet until we were in the park.

The park wasn't really anything special. It usually was filled with children, and this early in the morning, I was sure there wouldn't be anyone there. And I was right. The park was empty. I walked passed the slide that was filled with fun memories and straight to the swings. I have always loved the swings. Actually I don't know what child doesn't love swings.

I took a seat at the blue plastic seat and wrapped my hands around the chains and gently pushed my self back and forward, feet still touching the ground so that I wouldn't go flying. Kagome took a seat next to me and started doing the same thing.

"Inuyasha what is it you wanna talk about?" She asked getting straight to the point. I took a gulp and was ready to tell her all my feelings and my secret.

"Kagome, I um. You know how I told you I did something stupid yesterday after school in Sensei's class?" She kept her eyes on me, a sign saying I'm listening , and nodded her head. Here it comes. Do I just say it? Or is there away for me to say it without actually saying it? I wondered this for about a minute, and I saw that Kagome was getting a little frustrated waiting for me to say anything. Ha just like Naraku. A snapped out of it and decided that I was just going to go out and say it.

"Well" I paused. Just say it already. "Kagome I told sensei that I loved him!" I screamed out. The only way I could get the words out of my mouth. I starred at the ground, my face becoming red. Well I guess I said I was gay without actually saying it. It had been quiet for a few seconds before I decided to look up at Kagome. She looked at me and smiled.

"So you love the teacher, a lot of students love him."

"But Kagome," I paused again.

"You're worried that he will turn you down or think you a weird homo or something?" I nodded my head.

"I mean I don't even know if he's straight or gay. Or if he's already in a relationship or not." She started to laugh. I gave her an angry look. "Hey it's not funny!"

"I'm sorry. But it kinda is. I mean you love him and you don't know the basic stuff about him." her laughter ended and I gave her a smile.

"It's stupid huh?"

"No it's not stupid. Telling someone you love them is never a stupid thing. You just didn't research." She gave me another smile. She was right, I just really jumped in with out ever thinking. For months I've been in love with the man and I don't know squat about him.

"So what should I do?" She looked at me, and put on a wonderment face.

"Well, the truth is the chances of him turning you down if very high." My heart dropped all the way to my stomach when she said that. "The main reason is because you are a student, and he is a teacher. It's would be his whole life he would have to throw away for a relation ship with you." I let my gaze drop to the floor. "But you never know, he might just wanna throw it all away for you. You're a really cool person Inuyasha."

I looked back at her. "It's just really hard."

"Of corse it is. This is your first real love, so you don't know what to do. You just need to be yourself and don't let this get you down. It will be painful at first. Like your heart is heavy but you will need to move on if things don't end out with a story book ending."I nodded my head again. All her words were making sense, but still, I want a story book ending.

I lifted myself off the swing also bringing my hand up to my face to brush away some of my fallen hair. "Well I guess we better get going then." I watched as Kagome sat up brushing off her school skirt, and then flash a large half moon grin at me.

"What is it?" I felt a little worried asking the question.

"So you think the teacher is hot?"

"Yes, that comes with loving someone." She smiled at me again and patted me on the back.

"I knew you didn't hate him like you always acted." I sort of blushed at her statement. But then the little tune she sang to her self made me go one hundred percent red in the face, "Inuyasha and Naraku sitting in a tree. My best friends homo and so is he." It was a dumb tune, but still.

"Kagome!!!" She took off running and I followed her, like a game of tag almost. Like the old days playing in this park. We chased each other all the way to school. Were before entering I took in a deep breath and prepared my self for that horrid last period of the day for his answer. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, "It will be okay Inuyasha." Kagome gave me a reassuring smile that gave me enough courage to walk into that school. But as the day wore on, I started to lose all that courage.

Each time the bell rang as another hour had left the day, I felt my self weakening. After I had gotten some lunch in me though I felt a lot better. Not only that but Kagome and I talked a little bit more. However we were using code words. Like using the word "whip cream" for gay, and "Ice cream" for Sensei...my code name was "banana." It was a very weird conversation, just imagine what some people were thinking when they heard us talking about how much banana's are whip cream and wanna get with the ice cream. It was very hard to follow.

It was after lunch and time for fifth period. Kagome and I were making our way to our next class, still talking about "ice cream" and "whip cream" and now the word "chocolate" came up.

The silliness of the whole thing was making me feel a lot better. I was smiling and laughing. But that all stopped when Kagome bumped into my shoulder causing both of us to stop dead in the hallway. "Hey look its ice cream. Do you think ice cream is going to say anything to the banana?" I think she was enjoying the whole thing.

I looked down the hallway and there he was. He looked so hot today. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. I got shivers of excitement. He looked so beautiful. I looked at Kagome as she looked at me, "I don't think he will say anything. Not with every one around. Just act normal when we walk past him." She smiled and nodded her head.

He was about twenty feet from us now and I totally froze up. Thank goodness Kagome was able to get me going again. She started talking about the "banana" and "ice cream" again. Which made me laugh again. But on the inside I was all scrunched up and practically holding my breath as he walked by. I wonder what he is thinking about?

I couldn't help it. I looked into his eyes and, he looked into mine. If only for a second and at that moment I felt a flood of sadness go throughout my body. I don't know, maybe he noticed because he flashed me a smile and slightly nodded my head. I became flustered. He smiled at me! Is that a good sign!? I felt my face turning red so as quickly as he smiled at me a turned my head around so he wouldn't see it.

Kagome chuckled at me, "your face is red."

"Shut up." I wonder if him smiling at me was a good sign. Maybe he thinks I'm cute or something. Maybe's he's just trying to tell me that things will be ok. I didn't realize it but I had been smiling at the thought. "Banana and ice cream sitting in a tree," Kagome started but I didn't give her a chance to finish by covering up her mouth with my hand. Just then she broke free from my grasp and yelled all the way across the hallway, "Naraku sensei my friend thinks you're hot!"

I watched in horror as he slowly turned around to see who had yelled that. My face became red and I quickly grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her around the corner. "Why did you do that Kagome?"

"He didn't seem to mind." My face was flushed with red. "Oh come on Inuyasha. He smiled at you. That's gotta be a good sign." I looked at her, a little happy now.

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, if this was me, and I saw the guy I would just act like I didn't see him. But he acknowledged you." She smiled which made me smile. She's right. It could be a good sign. The tardy bell rang as both of us ran to our next class, arriving a little late. I didn't really pay any attention to the lesson. Not like I ever do. Two more hours to go. In two hours I'll have to face that man that I love again. My stomach was in nots. And it would be so easy to fake sick and go home. I thought about doing this a few times but I decided against it.

1st reason I will have to face Naraku sooner or later. And I would prefer sooner.

2nd I don't wanna have to go home any sooner than I have to with Sesshomaru there. I hate when he is here. Why did it have to be now he decided to come over. I pushed my brother out of my thoughts and tried my best to pay attention, and again, it was a miserable attempt.

2 hours later.

I took a deep breath and walked through the class rooms door and took my seat with out even giving him a glance. Once at me seat though, I noticed however that he was acting strangely. He was very active. Which isn't what he usually did during class. Today he was cleaning away the notes already written on the white board, and kept cleaning it at the same spot over and over again. Even if it already had been cleared. If he was trying to act unnerves, he wasn't doing a good job. Apparently Kagome caught on to this as well and leaned in towards the isle to tell me something.

"Look how nervous he is. He can't even look at you right now." I smiled. I guess that's true. I watched as he reached to a high point on the board and his shirt rose up along with him. Giving me a clear look at his butt. Again Kagome had to say something about this. "Are you looking at his butt?" she smiled, but I felt like hitting her. Good thing that every one was to much into their own conversations to hear anything.

It seemed like when he had finished cleaning the whole board he turned to the class. I myself wanted to look like I wasn't at all scared, so I did what I normally would do. Look down at my desk and not pay any attention. Which is exactly what I did. I ended up playing around with my pen. It was very amusing twirling it around in my fingers. I was amazed I did not drop it. I was fully unaware o f anything until I hear a loud cheer from my class mates. I looked up to see Sensei sitting on his desk with a slight smile spread across his face.

"Well that's all great and all" he paused for a brief moment to pick up a stack of papers. "But first a pop quiz! Isn't that fun?" This time the whole class roared with an "aw" including my self. I watched as Sensei started passing out the test saying, "Now now if you did your homework last night it shouldn't be hard" Crap. I didn't do it last night. I hardly ever did. Damn I'm gonna fail. He told us to begin.

The test was torturous I did not know any of the answers. And to help it off, it wasn't even multiple choice. All fill in the blank. At least with multiple choice I could guess. "Ok pencils down." every one did that, minus a few people. Not me. I totally had given up like five minutes into the thing. "Now was it that hard?" I heard him say. And then Bankotsu, he was the class clown, responded. And totally got humiliated by Sensei. He came by my desk, almost pausing for a moment when I handed him the test. But then something that completely surprised my. While picking up the test he had somehow handed me a crumpled up note. He walked by with out a word an continued to pick up the test. No one seemed to notice he had handed me a note. Not even Kagome, who usually notices every thing.

I quickly and awkwardly opened the folded note. I read what was scrawled out on to the paper. He wanted me to stay after class so we could talk. I just hope that I wouldn't run out this time like a crying maniac. The hour ticked away really quickly this time. Soon enough the bell had rung and the class was out the door and leaving. Kagome looked at me and gave me a reassuring simile. I nodded toward her and she left the class room. Now it was just me and him.

I stood with my head down, and my hands in my pockets, waiting for him to say something fist. I was so nervous. But not as much as yesterday. At least yesterday I had gotten all my feelings out. Now it really was waiting for the answer. I was still sure it was going to be 'no' and then some long sympathetic speech as to why we couldn't be together. Why am I even wasting his breath. I should have never said anything.

His voice was the one to end the silence. "Inuyasha. If you don't mind could you close the door?" I did as a was told. Still not looking at him in the face. The door clicked and the endless silence began again. My heart started to beat. He must be thinking of an easy way to say it. I'm such an idiot! My fist tightened. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I heard his voice start to say my name, but my tone came out louder and faster.

"I'm sorry for saying that stupid thing yesterday" I practically yelled it out as I now was looking straight at him, face flushed and a angry face trying to hide my pain. He looked a little shocked from my out burst, but he still had a calm sense to him.

"Um ok...but saying that you love someone...should never be a stupid thing." His words shocked me. I wanted to yell out that it is stupid, especially if you barely know the person. I bit my lip and kept my fist into a tight ball. I lowered my head feeling tears start to swell up in my eyes. Damn it! I don't wanna cry again.

"Oi" I heard his feet hit the floor and walk towards me. "Inuyasha look at me." again I did what I was told and was greeted with a soft smile spread on his perfect face. He's so handsome. My heart beat was quickening and I felt like I was on fire. He grabbed a bunch of his black hair. A sign of nervousness. "Inuyasha, I..I um..." There was a slight pause once again. "I wanna be your boyfriend."

I totally was in shock. And he was embarrassed. There was no way I was hearing correctly. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I saw his face turned a light shade of pink. I'm sure nothing compared to my full red face. It was also hard for him to keep his eyes connected to mine. There was no way.."Did you say what I think you said." I had to know for myself.

He still had a smile on his face. "I did. But there are going to be exceptions for you dating me."

I was astatic this must be some dream of mine. But no, this was real life. And without fully thinking things out again I just blurted out what I was thinking. "Anything I'll do anything." now I noticed it sounded to clingy and annoying. But his face became more full of that wonderful smile. I don't think he noticed it but there he was smiling at me and my immature clingyness,

"When do you turn eighteen?" The question kinda threw me for a loop. But then I understood the point of it.

'Next year in July." I said in a less enthusiastic voice. He was upset by that. If he wanted to be my boyfriend it would be hard for him to not get caught. Not only would he be a pedophile, he can loose his whole carrier. "Damn.All right then, that will be the first rule. Because of the large age difference there can be no public display of affection." My heart sunk a little. But this is what will be if we wanna be together. "The second rule is that I'm a teacher first and that means that I will make sure you are doing your homework before we can do anything fun." He's going to...my brain totally had an over load as the last words of his sentence sent excitement run through my body. He seemed to be enjoying the whole thing.

"And the last rule is that you can't tell anyone about this. If they find out I can get fired and be put into a lot of trouble. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. But what about Kagome? She's going to wanna know about this. And I know she won't drop it until I say something. I guess I'd have to lie to her then. It was something I didn't wanna think about, but this is something very serious and I can't fool around. The room was quiet.

"So what do we do?" this time I was the one who broke the silence. I was embarrassed but I had no idea what people did in a relation ship. I mean I knew they went on dates, and hugged, and...kissed. But that was practically it. I didn't know the finer details of things. Which is pretty foolish.

"What do you mean? Have you never had a girlfriend um or boyfriend before?" I never had one. I responded "no." its so embarrassing, I know that I'm good looking. I had a few girls tell me that before, but I never had any interest in dating. I was a pretty straight forward guy. And when I first met Sensei I didn't know what the exact feeling it was that I had. But eventually I realized I was in love with him. "Hmm. I don't know why." His words broke me from my thought. "A boy as handsome as you, there is no way you never had a partner."

Like putting salt into a wound. "Well I didn't ok You're my first." My first response I snapped at him, and the last part, I was almost to embarrassed to say. "Hmm"

"Hmm? What do you mean Hmm?" I was still trying to keep my tough exterior. Which I don't know why. The man has seen me at my weakest moment. He walked closer to me and grabbed my hair. I felt his fingers intertwined with in my hair. It felt good. I tried keeping my self from getting to excited. He said something softly, so softly I think he was actually talking more to himself than to me. He took the hair he had in his hands and slowly, and almost seductively up to his nose sniffing it. "Thank y-" before I had the chance to finish he took me into a tight embrace. I slowly lifted my hands returning the hug. This is going to be great. I felt his hot breath whisper into my ear, "Inuyasha come to my house at 5:00"

What!? He let go of my and I looked at him confusion and shock written on my face. He was ready to leave. A smile still on his face. "Remember my house at five" I almost nodded my head but realized that I didn't know where he lived. I acknowledged this fact and to room became quiet again. He didn't realize it either. We both got so caught up in the moment it slipped our minds. I watched as he scribbled his address onto a piece of paper and handed it to me.

He told me what to do if my parents asked where I was going. Which was really a no brainier. Not like my parents would care. I thought about this for a second and realized with Sesshomaru here it might be harder to get out then I thought. "Thank you Sensei" He stopped from opening the door and looked at me curiously.

"For what?" I smiled up at him, "For agreeing to be my boyfriend." He decided to make a joke out of it "Heh. You make it sound like I had no choice in the matter."he smiled and then kissed me gently on the forehead. He was really teasing me. He opened the door and said as a disguise "I'll see you tomorrow right?" I was still flustered about the small teasing kiss. He barely knew me and he was teasing me like mad. I was now out the door, "Yeah, again thank you.". I started walking down the hallway and home. My heart still beating. I was in love.

**Gasp omg there we go!!! im so sorry that I take so long to update! And then I have other stories I need to attend to! Omg so so so so sorry! Im wondering if I should combined some chapters together. Both Inuyasha and Naraku POV together. This is just going to take to long to get the story through. Well I'll think this over. And adu. I hoped you liked the 4****th**** instalment of F in Science, A in love. R&R**


	5. Inuyasha's and Naraku's study date

**Aloha every body! Another chapter! Ok this chapter will have both Inuyasha P.O.V and Naraku P.O.V. so that way you wont be reading the same thing over and over again. Keeping things fresh. Well I put lots of work into this and I hope you like this. This is so far my favorite story. In fact I'm making a cheep-O comic out of it. I don't think it would scan to easily, or other wise I would put it on my fanfic/fan art web site. But I might try it.**

**Disclaimer: I, Te Inu Fighter, do not own that which goes by name of Inuyasha, or Naraku, or anything related to their hot glory. All that except for which this story that is my idea. And that is loved by me so much.**

"He's coming over here?" Kagura asked as she sat on the couch, beer in her hand, and watching me a I tidied up the apartment a bit. I nodded my head as I was walking out with a full trash bag.

"Aren't you guys fast. First date and already going to see the bedroom." I heard her just as I came back inside.

"Who said anything about that." Damn why does she think like that? I know she's kidding, but still. "Don't be so perverted Kagura."

"you know I'm only teasing." I knew it. She took a swig from the can. "So what are you guys gonna be doing?" She asked readjusting her self on the couch.

"Studying." I replied calmly as I put a new trash bag into the trash can.

"What!? That's all." She made a disgusted face. "Some first date." She mumbled to her self before taking another drink of her beer.

"It's a rule. I told him that his school work has to come first." I took a seat on the couch next to her. I smiled at my thought that was running through my mind. Now who's perverted. I took the can from her hand and took a drink from it.

She snatched the can back from me, "I see. You're such a teacher." She went to take another drink but found it empty. "You drank the last of it." She pouted angrily. "You realize how dangerous this is right?" Her face suddenly becoming serious and concerning.

I was quiet for a moment."Yeah I know." It's really dangerous. So why am I doing this? What is it about this boy that drove me crazy thinking about him?

"I'm just worried. Don't get caught."

"I know." I'm not going to get caught." If we are careful than I know we can do this untill he is eight-teen. Wow..I'm thinking that far ahead.

"Well I'm gonna get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked out the front door. I sat relaxed against the couch looking around at the apartment that I just spent a few hours cleaning. Inuyasha, you made me clean my apartment. You should know I hate to clean. I smiled. I can't wait for you to get here. I looked at the clock that hug on my wall. A quarter to five. A rush of anticipation ran through my body. God I'm acting like a teenager again. It's been a while since I've felt this exited to have a date.

I heard a knocking at my door. It was a soft knocking. He's probably nervous. I sat up from the couch and walked calmly to the door. Even though my feet wanted to go fast. I opened the door to see my golden eyed boyfriend standing in front of me. "Hey." That was the only thing he said.

He had on different clothing. It was weird for me to see him in anything other than his school uniform. He had on a red and gray jersey shirt, that was tight and hovered a little above his waist. He also had on a baggy pair of dark blue genes hugging at his waist. "Come on in." I said after gawking over his body.

I stood to the side of the door, allowing him entrance. He walked in and I closed the door, casually following him. "Sit were ever you like." He nodded his head taking a seat at the couch. "Are you thirsty?" He shook his head no. "are you hungry then?" He paused for a moment.

"Yeah. I kinda left the house without eating." I scratched the side of my head. "Well I don't have much, so will pizza be ok?" He shook his head yes this time.

"Um. Alright then. I'll go call." I walked to the table and picked up my cell phone and dialed the number. It was weird, the room felt awkward. He was nervous, well, I guess I have to make him feel more like home. I ordered the pizza and left my cell phone back onto the table. His eyes watching every thing I did.

"Are you ready?" I made my voice purposely sound seducing, just to tease him a little.

"F-for what?" He instantly became tense. I smiled, "you know." I walked over to the couch, sitting beside him I took his face in my hands. His face is so cute. It's still so hard to believe he is a virgin. I could feel his heart thumping in his chest as I pressed myself against him, making him lie down on his back pinned against the sofa. No were for him to go. I now lay hovering over the poor embarrassed boy. His face was red and his eyes were wide in shock.

I leaned closer, I felt him twinge as my cheek brushed against his. This was to easy. I was now next to his ear. "To study." I said as blunt and easy as I possibly could. I sat up to examine his face. The poor boy had the most confused expression written all over his face. I couldn't help but smile at my small prank. "You're to easy to tease." I lifted my torso off of him, my legs still cradling his side. The position gave me some excitement, and I was using all my will power to keep my self from forming an erection.

"That was all just a joke!?" He veered his face away from me, but I could see that his face was still blushed, and his eyes were angry, but on his lips was a ever so small smile. I couldn't help but smile again. "Let's get going then. You brought your back pack?"

"Yeah. Only because I needed for my lie to get out of the house."

"Hmm I see. So you had no intention of actually studying at my house."

"Well that's not what was on my mind." His eyes left contact from mine. So he expected something tonight. Maybe I'll give him something, so not to disappoint him. I lifted my full body off him, walking towards my dinning table I motioned for him to sit at the tall bar stool chairs.

He sat down, eyes still wandering around the place.

"It's not much I know, but it works for a bachelor like me." I took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"It's cool." His eyes looked into mine again, and I could tell he had no idea what to do. And if I didn't keep things going, the atmosphere would become very heavy and awkward.

"So how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha asked as he sat with his face towards me, his hands fiddling in his lap. I wasn't exactly sure on what he was asking. But I tried to answer.

"Well I was planing on first working on science with you, but I can also help with-" "no that's not what I meant." He stopped me. "Then what do you mean?" I cradled my cheek in my hand as I curiously looked at him.

"I mean the whole dating thing. How can we pull this off?"

"We just start dating and you're already having doubts?"

"No! It's just that...I'm worried that you'll get into trouble." He's worried? It was strange but it made me feel warmth run through my vanes hearing him say that.

"You don't have to worry. If you don't tell anyone it's simple. And if anyone asks why you are here," I continued after seeing his mouth open ready for another question, " tell them I'm privity tutoring you because, well, you suck."

"Well thanks a lot!" I bent over the table kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying though, you don't need to. Every thing will be alright." kissing him made me want more. The small peck gave me enough of a sample, but now I wanted the whole bite. I knew by the end of this night I was going to take this boys first kiss.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

"Inuyasha were are you going?" I stopped inches away from the door as I heard my mother calling me.

"I'm going to a cram school." I watched as my mother looked at me as she sat on the couch, next to my father who had a surprised look on his face.

"So you're finally deciding to take your life seriously now?" The questioned burned inside of me, but I nodded yes anyways. Even though it wasn't completely true. I wasn't going to a study session, instead I was planning on going over to my new boyfriend's house. Who just happens to be my teacher. But I couldn't let them know that. They don't even know I'm gay. I tightened the grip I had on my back pack straps. There was no way in hell I was letting this family of mine know any of my personal life.

"Well that's good. Now you can be successful like you're older brother. We really thought you would end up dropping out of high school. I'm glad you're starting to take things seriously." My father had a smile on his face, I didn't know if he was trying to encourage me, or lower my confidence.

"Yeah, I'm finally gonna be just like my older brother." I had an attitude to my voice, just because he always compared me to his 'perfect son." My whole life was, "be like your older brother." "Your older brother has such high grades. Can you at least try to be a little like him." "Your older brother his going to become a doctor. What are you going to do?" just stupid things like that. My parents hated me. And I made them hate me even more on purpose. To me it seemed like anything I would do could not impress them, so I just gave up.

His eyes were cold and angry as the looked at me. "Well I better get going." I hated being at home, and I wanted to leave as soon as I could. I closed the door, backpack around my shoulder as I made my way to Sensei's house.

-------

I took out the piece of paper I had clutched in my had that had the address to his house. I checked it and I was right were it told me the apartment would be. I looked at the apartment, heart already starting to pound. I'm such a wimp. I took a deep breath and made my way up to the second story, taking a good look around procrastinating. He had a nice view, showing the city. I bet it looked really nice at night.

I held my breath and knocked onto the door. Each second ticked away like my speeding heart. I heard the lock click and then the door opened to reveal my beloved teacher. His hair was long and dark and he had on a v-neck purple shirt, snugly fitting his thin waist. He looked good in clothes other than a suit and a tie.

After standing there for what seemed like a long and awkward welcome I finally was able to say "hey." just hey. I'm so nervous, I couldn't say anything. He invited me to his house and my eyes were instantly attracted to all the different walls and things that occupied the space. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It actually looked quiet comfy. A nice place to sit and watch a movie and snuggle...what a lame idea. I scolded myself internally for thinking that.

He told me to take a seat, which I did on his brown couch. He then asked if I was thirsty, I nodded no, still to shy to speak. "Are you hungry then?" I paused for a moment. I hadn't eaten, and even though I wasn't hungry now, I was sure I would soon be. "Yeah. I kinda left the house without eating." I looked at Naraku, who seemed to be thinking what to do.

"Well I don't have much, so will pizza be ok?" I nodded my head yes. I watched as he picked up his cell phone and dialed the phone number. I guess he orders out a lot. I wonder if he can cook? I pictured him standing in front of his stove, cooking, with a pink apron on. It was a cute thought, that I had to try hard to keep my self from smiling. He snapped his phone shut and then he looked at me.

"Are you ready?" his voice had a luster in it that instantly set my heart pounding. Why was his voice so cool, and sexy?

"F-for what?" I didn't mean to sound so nervous.

"You know." He sat on the couch next to me, and he placed his hands on to my face, holding it softly between his two hands. His face was so close to mine, I could smell the fragrance of beer on his breath. My heart was pounding. Was he going to kiss me? I felt pressure forming on my chest and before I knew anything I was pinned on the couch, with my sexy teacher on top of me. We locked eyes and I watched as his face drew closer to mine. His face brushed against mine, what is he planning on doing? We just started dating! I've never had this close contact with anyone before, I didn't know what to do, or how to respond. I felt his hot breath breathing in my ear. Then came his voice, "to study."

Study!? He sat up, still sitting on me he smiled. "You're so easy to tease."

"That was all just a joke!?" I screamed as I looked at my smiling love. That jerk. He teased me. I turned my head away in embarrassment and anger. That jerk he's...I could still feel his legs resting along my sides. Even though it was a joke, I still liked this feeling, the feeling of him touching me.

"Let's get going then. You brought your back pack?"

"Yeah. Only because I needed for my lie to get out of the house."

"Hmm I see. So you had no intension of actually studying at my house."

"Well that's not what was on my mind." In fact, I..I wasn't really sure what I wanted to happen. What I had thought would happen, was almost like the small joke he played on me. I felt his legs leave my side and I watched as he walked towards a table and some chairs on the opposite side of the room. He motioned me to come that way, so I did.

I looked around the house again, noticing different things on the wall, there were few pictures, hardly any at all. I wonder what his life is like. "It's not much I know, but it works for a bachelor like me." I heard the scrapping of the chair against the tail floor, and Naraku taking a seat next to me. "It's cool." It was really a nice place. I looked at his eyes again, making my stomach feel like it was over come with butterflies and anticipation. I don't know what to do. I don't have the best social skills to get conversations started. Also I'm not the best when it come's to contact with other human beings. I've spent most of my life avoiding everybody.

"So how are we going to do this?" I looked at him, at least trying to have a conversation. It was a dumb one. One that had been on my mind since the beginning.

"Well I was planing on first working on science with you, but I can also help with-"

"no that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean the whole dating thing. How can we pull this off?"

"We just start dating and you're already having doubts?"

"No! It's just that...I'm worried that you'll get into trouble." I'm worried. I was afraid that if he got caught that he would get into trouble. I don't want to be the reason for ruining his life. His life was of a teacher, and if anyone ever found out he could get fired, and it would be hard for him to ever get another job with that kind of past. One that seduces their students.

"You don't have to worry." His words were soft. "If you don't tell anyone it's simple. And if anyone asks why you are here," I want to tell him that someone already knows...she would never tell. But if I tell him that now, would he get angry? I'll keep it quiet for now. "tell them I'm privity tutoring you because, well, you suck."

My mind took a second to stop though process and comprehend his words "Well thanks a lot!" I was angry at his words, and I went to argue more, but he gently leaned in and kissed my red cheek. "Thanks for worrying though, you don't need to. Every thing will be alright." My heart was pounding. A kiss on the cheek may not seem like much. But for someone like me who was never used to this close of human contact, it was the greatest feeling in the world. I wanted him to kiss me more. I was becoming dangerously curious with ever passing minute I was with this man. With the feel of a passed kiss left on my cheek, it made me want more.

"So um..study?" My words were jumbled. I wonder what he thinks of me? A childish boy? Or does he think it's cute.

"You're really cute you know that." Well there's my answer. My cheeks remained red. Why can't I stop blushing? It's so pathetic. I let out a sigh, I guess hopping it would break my nervousness and keep me from blushing.

"Alright Inuyasha, I want you to get your books out and first we'll start on science. "

"Uh right." I grabbed my bag, putting it on my lap I started rummaging through it. I eventually found my science text book. I took it out placing it on the table, and sat there waiting for my new instructions.

"I want you to do the chapter review."

"The whole thing?!" He just smiled at me. I grumbled as I flipped to the chapter we were on. I blinked a few times as I looked at the pages. "Holey crap this is a lot."

"What?"

"Uh..." I paused realizing I said that out loud. Naraku started laughing, "what's so funny?" I asked, a smile spread over my face now. "It's nothing. Just do the problems that you can do, and I'll help you with what ever you don't know ok?" I nodded my head and I watched as he got up off of his seat and walked out of sight. Now what? I read over the questions, realizing I didn't know a thing. I took another deep drag of air, slowly releasing it back.

----

There was a knocking at the door. "Uh...Sensei there is some one at the door."

"Here already?" A door shut behind Naraku as he came back into the living room. He placed his hand into his back pocket and grabbed out his wallet. I also got up and followed him to the door. I wanted to see a food delivery. I've never seen one before so the curiosity burned in me. He grabbed the door handle opening the door. There was a man on the outside holding a box.

"Naraku?" All Naraku did was nod his head and hand the boy some money. "Have a nice night." The guy looked at me and then smiled. "A really nice night." For an instant it looked like Naraku's face had gone completely red. "Are you hungry?" he quickly closed the door, hopefully trying to forget the last coment.

"Uh. Yeah." He placed the box onto the table were we were previously sitting. He was the first to take a seat in one of the bar stool like chairs, then I followed. What was the rest of the night going to be like? "So what do you like to do for fun?" He asked the question while I was in the middle of taking a bight from my pizza.

"Uh, I don't really do much."

"Really? There has gotta be something you like to do."

"Well, I like," I searched my mind for anything that I liked to do. Honestly there really isn't that much. I spend most of my time in my room, reading manga. But other than that I'm pretty unsocial. "I like to read manga."

"Well that's always fun." He smiled at me after wiping his face free of crumbs. "Any specific kind?"

"Uh, funny ones I guess. Other than that I'm not to picky."

"What else do you do?" Man I feel like an idiot right now. I'm a lonely loser who spends his time locked up in a house reading comics. Exciting! "The beach."

"What?" He looked at me.

"I've always wanted to go there. So does that count?" He smiled again, his graceful, beautiful, caring smile.

"It sure does."

"What about you? What do you like to do?" This was fun, I was having an actual conversation with someone other than Kagome. Of corse I was nervous, I'm not the best at conversations, but I was still having fun talking with him. He was going to be a great thing for my life.

**Naraku P.O.V**

"What about you? What do you like to do?" He asked his question this time. It felt like a game, who could get to know each other the best. What a strange thought, but I guess I'm filled with those.

"Well, I'm a teacher, you know that." He smiled at my small, lame comment. "Other than that I like to watch movies, drink, and go camping. But I haven't gone camping in a long time." The thought of my last camping trip ran through my mind. "Do you like camping?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulder, mouth to full to answer. "I've never been."

"Heh, you don't get out much do you?" His face became scarlet. "Don't worry when I was your age I was a big science nerd who didn't socialize at all either. I'm very picky when it comes to choosing friends." I lifted my self from the chair. "You thirsty yet?" He nodded his head. I walked over to the fridge, picking out a beer for me, and a soda for Inuyasha.

This is going great, he's so shy though. I wonder how long it will take to break that from him? "Here." I put his drink onto the table, retaking my seat I took a chug from the beer can. I let the can escape from my lips allowing a satisfactory sigh leave my lips.

"What does it taste like?" I looked over to Inuyasha, who was eying the can I had in my hand questionably. "Not till you're older."

"Oh come on! I can handle it!"

"With your thin body, you'll be drunk in minutes." I took another long chug from the can, purposely teasing him. I wonder if I should pass the beer through kissing? Would he like that? I thought of that for a moment, looking back at the kid who was now drinking from his soda can. I'll do something more romantic for him.

"So would you like to go camping with me someday?" I asked the question. He looked at me, perplexed maybe because this was our first date and thinking that far ahead freaked him out a little.

"Yeah, I would," He looked down at the table when he answered.

"Then someday could we go the beach?" He brought his eyes from the table to look at me, a large smile on his face.

"If that's what you want." I smiled, but honestly, the thought of going to the beach didn't thrill me. I don't really like to swim, but then the though of Inuyasha wearing nothing but swim trunks, with his long silver hair and body all wet, I couldn't help but feel eager to go now. I'm such an old pervert. "When the weather warms up I'll take you."

"Really you will!?"

"It's a promise." he's acting like a little kid. We both finished our dinner, if pizza is considered a dinner, then I immediately started him back to his work.

"So what were you able to do while I was gone?" I leaned over him, placing my arms on his shoulders. I felt him slowly exhale a bunch of air. It's so cute how he's so verginized, he's not used to the slightest touch. "I read the lesson."

"You did? But we read it in class and took notes."

"I didn't pay attention then, so I didn't know what the question's were asking."

"So do you understand now?" I leaned over him even more so that my face rubbed against his. My hand flipped through the pages to were the question's were. "What's the Golgi Apparatus?" I read the question out of the book, pausing waiting for his answer.

"I-I don't know." I looked down at him to see his eyes heavily focused on the paper, his eye brows furrowed. I let out a sigh, "you read it, but didn't comprehend it didn't you?" He turned around in the chair to face me. Allowing me to see the confused expression on his face. "In other words, what you read went in one ear and out the other."

"When I read, I can't stay focused. My mind drifts." His eyes fell back onto the text book. "Oh really." I wrapped my arms tighter around his torso, "what were you thinking about?" I asked in a whispered tone. I was going to tease him a bit more, make his heart pound against his chest. I saw his face in the corner of my eye. I watched as his face turned red. I chuckled to myself, now my heart was the one pounding.

"You were thinking about me weren't you? My hands on you like they are now perhaps?" A gasp escaped his mouth when I let my finger draw on his chest. My heart was pounding in my ears. I wondered that if my heart is beating this badly, what about Inuyasha? His heart must be going crazy right now. I pulled away from him, resting my hands on his shoulders, he let out a sigh.

"I have an idea. What if I gave you a proposition?" He turned around again to face me. I'm not sure if he understood the word, but if he didn't he was hiding it well on his face. "Since you have problems focusing, I'm going to give you a prize. Something to keep you focused."

"Like what?" he looked at me like he couldn't believe what he was being told. "What's with the attitude?"

"Doesn't a prize seem childish?"

"Heh, if you let me finish, you'll find the prize not childish in the least." My hand drifted down his slender arm, "when you get a good grade on a test, quiz, or assignment, ill give you something. The better the grade, the better the prize will be. The prize will be something that excites you." I came close to him again, taking a small nibble on his ear, hopping he'll get what I mean.

"Ah!?" I felt chills run through him. I think he understands. The problem right now was me, I wanted to take more kisses of him. So I decided that he might need more expiations. "An example would be.." I paused, "a D or below, nothing. A C- to a B would be a small tickle." I lifted my hands off his arm and pushed them through his shirt till I was touching his bare chest. Damn he has abs!

Another soft moan left his mouth. He was trying hard not to say anything, he was bighting his lips, and his eyes were shut tight. "And finally a B+ to an A+ will get you a kiss, were ever you want." I brushed my lips along his burning hot cheek. "Understood?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"Good." I took my seat and smiled at him. He was still red, but he still smiled. I can feel that I was really going to grow attached to him. I'm glad I decided to take this risk. By chance my eyes drifted away from Inuyasha onto the clock I had handing on my wall. It read 8:45. "Damn time flew quickly didn't it?"

Inuyasha followed my gaze to were the clock was hanging. "SHIT!" he abruptly stood up, palms slamming against my table. "I'm sorry I have to go." Inuyasha quickly stuffed his book into his bag. "Do you need a ride?" I asked picking up his school bag.

"No it's ok, I'll walk. Thanks for inviting me... I had lots of fun." He smiled his adorable smile, one that could nock the breath out of some one who wasn't prepared. "Well, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I can kick ass." He smiled again, this time slightly goofy. I walked him to the door. "I'll see you at school soon then right?"

"Yeah. And I'll do all the home work!"

"I look forward to grading it." This time I smiled, and he became red. "Well I'll go. He went to turn when I suddenly stopped him. My hand was wrapped around his thin wrist, "I want you to remember this over the weekend. For extra encouragement." I seducingly smiled as I pulled him close to me, locking him in a kiss. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. Probably from the soda. I pulled away from him to see him with his eyes in a dreamy state and face one-hundred percent red. "Have a good night Inuyasha."

"Y-you too." He had a smile on his face. One that seemed like it would stay on the whole night. I opened the door for him. He looked at me one last time. "Good night Sensei,"

"When alone, call me Naraku."

"Right. Good night Naraku." I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed as I watched him walk down the stairs out of sight. I touched my hand to my lips. I could teach him to be a good kisser. He has potential.

**Yay yay yay! How did you like that. Let me know PLEAAAAAAASE! I order you or I will sick the flying llamas on you, I raise them for a living. Please review! XD**


	6. Naraku's Time

**I don't know if you all are liking this story or not. I feel like saying if more people say they like it then i will continue..but i dont know if that would work. (sigh) ohs well. havanavidavida! **

**Disclaimer: I can't own them..I've tried, but I can't. weep **

Hmm? His grades are already improving...and it's only been a week. Heh..I guess he really want's me. I sat at my dinning room table, looking at the many papers I had in front of me I had to grade. The clock was ticking, it was late, and my eyes were becoming tired. The can of beer at my side, long gone and drunken, I was tapping my pen against the can. Hearing the empty echoing sound relaxed me for some reason. I kept looking at Inuyasha's paper. Looking at it longer than I had the other papers. It was a test on the chapter we were on, and he actually had a B on it. Which was extremely shocking to me due to the fact that he usually had gotten D-F.

I had a smile on my face that seemed like it didn't want to go away. I knew there was some smart held up in there somewhere. I placed the paper back onto the table as I leaned back in my chair, making two legs lift off the ground. I wanna do something better to reward you. But what exactly should it be.

It was hard to believe it's been a week already. Every day with him had been great. Every day he came to my house. And every day I learned a little bit more about him. He was actually a really fun kid. A lot different then what I would have guessed by just looking at him. And of corse, I made him study. And no matter how badly I wanted to, I didn't kiss-kiss him...just small pecks here and there. But not anything that would get him too excited. I wanted to keep every thing as a reward. Which seemed to be working by the test results. A smile spread over my lips as a perverse thought overcame my mind..I can't wait for that A.

I looked at the clock, the second had ticking loudly in my empty apartment. It had been later than what I thought it was. I hadn't even realized how tired I was until a loud long yawn escapped from my lips. "Eh..the kids don't need their test by tomorrow. Now it's time for bed...and why am I talking to myself?" I left the chair and the table and walked to me bedroom. It was slightly cold. Winters here, what would I expect.

I was already in my night clothing, so all I did was jump into bed and cover myself in the blankets. That feeling of absolute coldness washed over my body as my bare feet touched the cold blankets that would take a few minutes to warm up. My hand was tucked under my pillow, also affected by the coldness. I closed my eyes, wondering what I should do for my boyfriend?

I wanted to take him somewhere, somewhere not in my house. I wanted him to start feeling like what we had, was like any normal relationship. Which it was not. Far from it! I have three days to think about it before Friday.

The sun came up along with me. My tiredness washing away as I got closer to school. The cup of coffee was clutched in my hand the whole time, taking sips here and there along the way. I was just about fully awake when I heard my name being called out by a loud obnoctious voice. I imideatly knew who it was. And I really did not wish to talk with him.

I turned around to where he was. The principle of the school. "Good morning Principle Sumter."

"Ah a good morning to you too Naraku." His round mustached face beamed with delight. How the man always seemed to have energy I have no idea. He was a short man, really short compaired to my height. And he was odd. Loud and weird. Which was exagerated this morning with the small yellow bird nesting in his brown gelled hair. I paid no atention to the small animal singing to the morning.

"Well I better get going." I said, hopefull to get away from him. I was only feet away before he yelled out.

"WAIT I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!" I stopped where I was, taking a sip from my coffee I answered back.

"What is it?" The bird continued to chirp.

"Ah well. I wish to discuss with you about one of your students."

"Ah huh?" He cleared his throught.

"Yes. Are you familiar with Taisho Inuyasha?" The sound of his name sparked my mind. My heart skipped. He couldn't know. This man was to much of an idiot to have already found out. I have nothing to worry about. I kept my calm and continued the conversaition.

"What about him?"

"Well you see." He looked at me like he was about to solve a great detective case. His black glasses reflecting the morning sun in the back ground. "The troublesome boy hasn't been in my office for about a week now"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Now that's where you don't see the evil mastermined plot to it!" He outstreached a finger pointing it up to me. "Punks like him don't all of a sudden become good. No no. He is plotting something big. Probably with a few other punks too. That is why I need you to keep a very close eye on him. Make sure he's not scribling down a higst or something in you class." By now I had already began to walk away. "Keep an eyes on him will yeah!'

"Will do." This man is such an idiot. Eventually I got to class, and the day began to turn out just like any other day would. During lunch however when I was sitting in my room, gradding some of the test I neglegted the night before, I got a knock at my door. "Come in." I watched the door, watching as the person entered. He came in, quickly closing the door behind him. "Inuyasha?" I lifted my self from my chair, a little confused as to why he was here?

"Sensei!" Inuyasha ran up to me. He looked so excited, a huge grin was all over his face. "Sensei look!" He pushed a piece of paper into my face. I let a small chuckle escape my lips, happy at how excited my boyfriend was. I took the paper from his hands and examined it. I knew what it was by looking at it, and a smile spread across my lips. But I wanted him to tell me what it was. "What is this?"

"It's a test I had to do in my algebra class. It's a huge mark too. Like 65 percent or something! But look I got a A- on it! Can you believe it!?" He took the paper back from me, still smiling. I couldn't believe it. He has been improving so quickly, but an A? I looked at him, and looked at the room. Like expecting someone to be there or something. After quickly realizing no one was around, I took him in a tight hug. My arms wrapped around his body. I think I even lifted him off the ground a little.

"I'm so proud of you!" A smile was spread across my lips, as I held tightly onto him. His arms tightly wrapped around me as well. "We will talk about this tonight." Inuyasha nodded his head. He quickly gave me another hug. He was so excited. I actually think he is more excited over his grade than the kiss that hung in his future. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight." Inuyasha walked out the door, acting as if nothing happened between us. Acting just like a student had a question for his teacher. He's good at pretending there is nothing between us. It must be really hard on him not telling somebody about his feelings. It would be tough on anybody. I drifted back to my desk while thinking my thoughts and started grading the test. Soon it will be his class, and I'll get to see him. Just for a little bit until he came over again.

I laughed at my self. I was so eager to see him. When did you become my drug? I looked at most of the test grads. I felt utterly undermined and repulsed. The class average was a 55 percent. Which ment that most of my class failed. Well this was one of the hardest chapters. I tried convincing my self. I would have to try and re-teach it. Something I didn't want to do. As a teacher I had to re-teach the same lesson every year, but if I had to re-teach the same lesson in another week. That would make life more boring than what it already was.

I decide that I had to try and make my life more exciting. And thank god that at this time I had Inuyasha here with me. I was defiantly going to take him on a date this weekend. School went by, and soon enough it was the class we shared together. We acted like nothing was between us, like he almost didn't exist, but I knew, and he knew it was a little secret. I thought that at least.

When class ended I had my back turned from the class as the exited the room. A surprise for me when I turned around, my jacket in hand along with my briefcase I kept all paperwork in, and saw Inuyasha, but his friend Kagome was there with him. There was a look of dread on his face. I knew immediately that something was up. I let out a sigh and locked the door.

"What can I do for you two?" almost acting like it was a scene between a teacher and a student asking a question after class.

"I'm sorry..." were the first words that left Inuyasha's mouth. I looked over at him, his eyes were looking straight into mine. He's becoming braver, he's been able to talk to be eye to eye now. That's a reliefe "...Kagome, she...she knows." My eyes traveled over to the young girl standing against the desk, her eyes looking straight at me as well.

"How did she-"

"I guessed. I knew there would be no way he could be so happy, no way, no matter how many times he said he was over you. Yup. Girls intuition." She had a large smile on her face, like she just figured out the worlds greatest mystery. Inuyasha was now looking at his friend. I knew that the two were the closest of friends. So in actuality, I felt no anger, remorse, nor regret.

"That's perfectly understandable." I was now talking to Inuyasha, letting him know that nothing was wrong. "She's your best friend. I'm surprised you were able to keep it from her for the few weeks." I flashed one of my smiles, and he returned it.

My attention was soon back towards the girl, "you know you can't tell anyone right?"

"I would never do that!" she looked offended.

"I wouldn't think you would."

"Sooo.." Kagome said almost in a singing voice, "do you guys kiss?" She was smiling again.

"Yes." Inuyasha's face became redder than I would think possible. I giggled at myself. He may have become more comfortable around me, but he was still so easy to tease.

"Can I take a picture of you two!?" Kagome now was red in the face and she was holding up a camera. The idea of a picture of us seemed like a fun idea, but it just seemed so risky still. I wasn't to comfortable with the idea. I told her so, and she let out a small whine. But after that, every thing was fine.

The day seemed to flow by so quickly. Before I knew it, night had fallen, and here was Inuyasha sprawled out on my couch with me on top of him. I lowered my face to his as I took him into a passionate kiss. This was his award for getting an "A" on the test. He had also received a "B' in my class. So he deserved a little more than just a kiss.

My hand began to travel up his shirt. The tips of my fingers barley grazing the top of his skin. I felt shivers run through his body as my hands tickled his flesh. I never broke the kiss from him, and I finally was able to pry open his mouth when he tried to gulp for air.

My tongue invaded his mouth and I instantly began to dominate over him. God kissing him felt so good. My hand was now preoccupied with his nipple. I ran my fingers over it, feeling the skin pucker at the contact. He was slightly moaning, I think he was trying to hold back. I knew he wanted to say more. And I wanted o hear more.

My knee "accidentally" grazed on his most sensitive area, causing him to yelp out in pleasure. This allowed me deeper access into his mouth. Before long he couldn't take more and ripped away from my kiss. His chest heaving up and down as his lungs filled with the air the needed so desperately.

"So how was that for a prize. Not childish in the least is it?" I managed to say, my chest also raising in and out with each heavy breath I took. He didn't say anything. But the large smirk on his face, that I don't think he knew he had, said it all.

I moved off of him, and he moved in an upright positions to allow me a seat on the couch.

"So I was thinking. Would you like to go on a date this weekend?"

* * *

It was late as I drove into the parking lot of my apartment. I pulled out the key from the ignition letting the engine die. Tonight was a good night, great actually. I got out and locked the car and walked up the stairs leading to my apartment. It was no surprise to me to see Kagura standing out on the balcony, a half lit cigaret in her mouth.

"Those can kill you you know." I stood further away from her as she leaned over the railing. She took a drag from it and then laughed.

"I'm not one of your students you have to preach about how cigarets can kill you you know." She turned to face me, "besides I don't smoke that much." She took what was left of it and snuffed it out. "So how was the date?"

We walked into my small two bedroom apartment, Kagura quickly gaining a seat at the couch. I closed the door and stared removing my jacket and threw it across the room, I'll pick it up later. I took a seat next to my friend and began to tell her about what happened tonight.

It was mine and Inuyasha's first actual date. Not these small get togethers we have in my apartment, but an actual date in town. Of corse he was a little weary of this, but I made sure to take him far away from our town.

"It was fun."

"Well what did you two do? Anything exciting?" I intertwined my fingers together and rested it against my chin. A smile was lit across my face, "it was really simple. A lunch and we went to a festival. Average date, but it was very interesting."

"Interesting? If it were me I would never describe a date as, 'interesting'."

"You've never dated any one like Inuyasha now have you?"

"Ok so what did he do that was interesting."

"Nothing. It was just an interesting date." I looked over at Kagura, who seemed to be losing her temper.

"Just tell me how the date went." I laughed at how stern her voice was. It was strange, I couldn't really describe to her how it was interesting, it was what it was. Fun non the less.

"Alright. Well, how to start." I giggled. "It was cute, during the date, when we were walking down the street, I grabbed his hand and he freaked out." my mind thought back to the date.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Nervous. He was unsure of two guys showing any typ of affection in public."

"Well you can't blame him. You said he's really shy about his sexuality."

"Yeah I know." I feel back against the couch. "He overheard these pricks talking about us and it really hurt him."

"Aw. Poor kid."

"Yeah I know. But if he want's this he's going to have to become stronger."

"How cute. Naraku is Inuyasha's little hero."

"Then I kissed him,"

"JEEZE TRYING TO GIVE HIM A HEART ATTACK!" I Couldn't help but laugh again, that's exactly what had happened to. His face turned a deep skarlet and he couldn't look at me. I knew he had liked it, but he was still to shy. I grabbed his face and looked him straight into his beautiful golden eyes, _'it's ok. You don't have to worry so much. No one will care." _

"So what did you have for dinner?"

"Well actually for lunch I went to a small dinner I used to go to when I was in college."

"Aw how cute." She sounded sarcastic.

"While there I met up with an old friend and we talked to her mostly. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. The more stories she told about me, the more he seemed to like."

"You haven't talked about Musou yet have you?" I paused a moment.

"Not yet. Were not that close to talk about things in our personal life." I tilted my head to look at her, "did you know that he is part of the Taisho family!?"

"You mean the man who owns all the hospitals and stuff. Runs them, and head doctor. Really rich right?"

"I didn't know that was his father till today. His family are mulitmillionars."

"Golddiger" she sang

"Not like that."

"So it seems you guys no hardly anything yet."

"Well it's only been a few weeks. But I got the feeling he and his family don't get along to well."

"Really?"

"Well he never talks about his family. And I tried to ask him about it, and he seemed to become distant." _"Please don't worry about my family matters." _his voice rang through my head. His voice seemed so distant. Sad even.

"Well you didn't exactly get along with your folks as well right?"

"That's true. But his parents don't even know he's gay, so what could it be that they don't get along about."

"Who knows. He'll tell you when he is ready though." she was right. I'm not going to pry into it. If he wanted to tell me, he would have. "So what else happened."

"Well at the fair, we ate a lot." the food seemed to come back at me, making me feel slightly sick. "And rides. Lots of rides." again making me feel sick. "Then I won this giant cat plush. It's still in the car." Kagura looked at me. "You know I never expected the quite kid in my class, or the one I so often saw in the principles office to be this great."

"Romantic, cheesy romance."

"Hey you're the one who asked." but really, I never would have imagined such personality inside of him. He was strong, funny, witty, a smart ass most of the times, but still. I wanted to be around him more, learn more about him. Know every thing there is to know about him. It had only been a few weeks and I have already wanted so much out of him. Maybe I fall in love to quickly.

"Do you think I'm falling in love to quickly?"

"What you? You need this. The last time you've been with any one was over five years ago. It's good that your falling for this boy."

"Right."

"I bet he's all exited. I bet he called his friend. The nosy girl. I bet he's telling her all about it right now."

"I think so." I let out a sigh of happiness. "I'm glad he has someone he can talk to about things. If its true that he doesn't get along with his family, I bet he's really lonely."

"I'm sure he has some emotional problems he's hiding from you. Why was he called in the office so many times?"

I thought for a moment. "Fights mostly. So you really think he might have emotional problems. I know he's shy and every thing, but still."

"Kids who have distanced parants, who expect perfection out of their children often end up stressed out. Hence why he fights. He has to get his stress out somehow."

"I wish I can talk to his parents. See what they are like. Maybe I'll set a parent teacher conference."

"Abuser of the power." I laughed at her joke. I want to find out about him. I know it's hard to get your emotions out, and if what Kagura said about kids with parents like that, that the kids become lonely, then it will be hard for him to talk about his feelings. Maybe I will have parent teacher meeting in the next couple of weeks. To find out what his parents think of him. Then I can help him. I know what it's like to be lonely. I've been there and back and it's not a nice trip.

"So are you really going to set up meeting?"

"I think I will." Kagura smiled. "That will be a good thing for the boy..soo. When are you going to bring him over and invite me so I can meet him."

"He come's over every day, I don't know why you don't barge in like you normally do." she meekishly laughed, "but Nara-ku, you know I'm very shy. You'll have to introduce me to him."

"Cut the bull." I smiled at her.

"Agh! Fine. I'll just barge in one of these days and take snap shots and put it on the web."

"You can come over Monday." Kagura started to laugh.

"Well I'd better go. Gotta get ready for my own hot date." She smiled and winked at me.

"Have fun then." I lead her to the door, and wished her luck. That night, I wondered about Inuyasha again. About his family life. It was bothering me. Could his parents really not support him? I'll find out soon I guess. But still, how does it feel to grow up feeling unloved?

**There you go...get ready for the next one and review please! PUSH TE BUTTON!!!! XO **


	7. Inuyasha's Date

**GOOTEN DAY! Hello peps. I hope you didn't miss this. But I will post both these chapters up at once. Why you ask? Well, I felt that the sixth chapter was in reality really boring. So there for, I decided to bring you back to the day the date actually took place. Yeah, this whole switching perspectives is getting hard. But I hope its enjoyable. And I'm not sure how long it will be..maybe short. I don't know. But if you've guessed it will be Inuyasha POV today! Woot. So have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: come on...use your senses...a 16 year old can not own Inuyasha. PSSHA. **

The morning was cold and I wrapped myself up in a long red scarf. I instantly started to feel warmer as I put more clothing on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hope he thinks I look cute. I lifted my hair up a little bit, trying to keep it straight I guess. I was really acting like a girl right now. Man...so gay.

"What are you doing?" I jolted at the calm voice. I turned to see my brother entering the room.

"Damn, non of your business!" I shoved my cell phone into my pocket, along with my walet and began walking for the door.

"Date?"

"Again non of your damn business!" I didn't mean to slam the bedroom door, but it turned out that way. I practically skipped down the stairs. It was my first real date. An award Naraku was giving me for getting a good mark on one of my test. I was beyond excited. I wondered constantly about what we would do.

"Where are you going?" My father was at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. I thought rationally for a moment. If I started yelling at him, like I did with Sesshomaru, he might keep me home.

"Out with Kagome." Yeah I lied. But what teenagers don't?

"What time will you be back then?" He wasn't even looking at me. I could probably tell the biggest lie right now and he wouldn't give a flying fart.

"When I come back I come back." I barged out of the house, just in case he began to parent me, and ran.

The meting place was at the train station. I don't know what he had planned, but if we were taking the train, then maybe it was on the far side of the city. I've never actually been that far. I wonder what its like.

I stood on the station platform, with my hands in my pockets, looking forward at the entrance. I felt like I had been waiting forever. I took out my phone and looked at the time. I had gotten here to early. I let out a sigh and tried to think of something to keep myself from becoming to bored.

I first started reading all the times for the stops, but that didn't last to long, then I decided to call Kagome. The phone rang a few times before the sound of her voice entered my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, if my parents call, not that they will, but just in case tell them I'm with you."

"Alright. So were are you going that you need to lie?" There was a small gasp on the other end. "You have a date don't you?! It's Sensei isn't it?" My face became somewhat red.

"Yeah."

"Aw Little Inuyasha is going on his first date! He grows up so fast. Tell me about you date when you get back ok?!"

"Yeah I'll get straight on that."

"So is he there with you. If so tell him I said hi!"

"He's not here yet. I got here to early." I was now sitting on one of the marble benches they had, the rock felt chilled, even though we were indoors.

"Were are you at?"

"The train station."

"What? Were are you guys going?"

"He didn't tell me. But I'm guessing it has to be in the city. I think he's going to take me there because it gives a less of a chance of anybody recognizing us."

"Well yeah you two have to be careful. If any student or parent recognizes him, and see he is with a student he can get in lots of trouble."

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm surprised he's taking me somewhere. He first told me that going on dates was not going to happen. Now this. I don't know what he's thinking. It worries me though. He told me not to worry, but it's hard not to. Every time I go to his house, I make sure no one is around before I even walk up the driveway." There was laughter on the other side of the phone.

"That's a little extreme. But if he told you not to worry, then you should listen to him. He's very smart and I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

"Yeah you're right."

"So are you excited?" Kagome said, changing the subject. I bent back my head, my eyes closed, and let out a sigh.

"More like nervous. It's my first date what if I do something stupid or embarrassing?"

"I would laugh." I shot open my eyes and saw Naraku standing over me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Inuyasha is that Sensei? Tell him I say hi!"

"Ah! Um. Kagome" I feel like an idiot right now! I sat up straight and looked at Naraku, Kagome's voice was still heard over the phone. Naraku took the phone away from me and then put it against his own ear.

"Hey, do you mind if I take him for a little bit?" There was a smile on his face and then a pause for her answer. "I'll get straight to that." He closed the phone and then handed it back to me. I couldn't say anything as I looked at him. "So you ready?" His hands were in his navy blue pants pockets. He looked so handsome. There was a long blue scarf around his neck, and he was wearing a heavy gray jacket.

"Yeah." I got up from where I was sitting and walked with him to the where the train would load. The platform was full and crowded. It was Saturday, I guess a lot of people go out on the weekends. It was no surprise. There were children with there family, teens out on dates with each other. Things that I never really did. The whole new experiance was really exicting for me.

We walked onto the train and took our seats. The train was large, but packed to capacity. I was pushed as close to Naraku as I possibly could to allow other people in the train space to stand or sit. I honestly don't see why this is the most conveinent way to travel. It's packted full and being so close to people?

"Have you ever been on a train before?" His voice was next to my ear. I turned my head so I could look up at him. An uncomfortable movement.

"No. It's really weird. There's to many people."

"You really are antisocial aren't you?" The smile on his face indicated he was teasing me.

"Keh. So what." I turned away from him. I felt the train begin to move. A flood of excitement ran trough me. Like a child ridding the train for the first time. I wanted to look out the window, witch was hard to do. It was hard enough just to turn my head around, let alone my whole body.

"You know." Naraku began, "I used to be just like you."

"Heh, I think you still are." I smiled up at him. This time I was the one teasing him. He cought on and let a smile on his face.

"I guess I am." The train ride seemed to last only a few minutes. Which in actuallity really wasn't. But just having the chance to look out at the world in the city kept my bordome away long enough for me to not notice that it was soon over. The train stopped and Naraku stood up. I followed him.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I was walking up next to him. This train station was just as crowded as the last one we were at. If not more so. I constantly had to shove my way between large groups of people.

"Having troubles." He said when I temporarily got lost from him, getting destracted by a large group of people and fell behind.

"No big deal." He took a hold of one of my hands. His hands felt so warm compaird to the cold atmosphere.

"Better keep you close." He pulled me toward him self. So close to his body that I could feel his chest moving with each breath. I squeezed onto his shirt. The closeness, I didn't want it to end. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted every thing from him. "I wouldn't want anyone else but me touching you."

I looked up at him. A sly look on his face. "Heh. Pervert." I pulled away from him. The realization of being in public hittig me like a tone of bricks. I pulled away from the embrace, but he still clung to my hand.

"But you like it don't you?" My face expressen seemed to shift at his words. An expression that showed he was right. I quickly looked away before he had a chance to know he hit the target. Which didn't work he knew. He began to chuckle. "Thought so." his fingers tightened their grip around my hand. I sqeezed back. Absorbing the warmth his hands had to offer.

I looked around as we walked down the streets of the new side of the city I never been too. The buildings were tall, and the streets were packed full of cars. We stopped at a stop light, and let the cars around us pass us by in a blur. I was still admiring the city, when I heard a conversaition that I acidentally overheared.

Three people were huddled together, three adult men. Business men. Their breifcases in hand, black suits and a tie was what there were wearing. Three business men, just like what my father is. They were whispering. I shouldn't have been able to hear, but I did. The oldest leaned in, his eyes piercing into my back, "are those two men?""There holding hands in public? In daylight even." "The world has gone to hell." "Disgusting." "What shame that childs family must go through to have a homo son."

I broke away from their words. My heart hurt, damn it hurt so much. Why? Why do I care so much what every one thinks? I ripped my hand away from Naraku and brought it close to my body. He looked at me, concern in his eyes. Did he overhear to? Right then I didn't care. I wanted to walk away.

The light eventually turned green and the large group of people walked across the street. The three business men passed us, each giving a glance toward us. Their peircing hateful eyes. I bite my lip, hoping for some relief from the internal pain I was in.

"Don't pay any attention to them Inuyasha." He stopped and looked at me. I kept my hands to my side. My fingernails digging into my flesh. I tried to look at him, but my eyes remained locked to the floor. "Inuyasha give me your hand."

I brought my hand up. He grabbed in and interlocked our fingers. I tried to take my hand back, but he held on. "If this is to much, I can take you home right now." there was a mixture of softness and stern in his voice.

"No I want to stay with you."

"Then you better let your heart grow strong." I squeezed back in his hand. "Inuyasha," his voice was soft, whispering soft. "There are people who look down on what we have. They look down, think its wrong. Are you going to be one of those people. If you become afraid of what they say, then you're becoming them. Afraid to be yourself is just what they want. And if people don't like it,"

"they can fuck off." I said, my voice slightly cracked from holding my breath. From holding my tears.

"Well, basically yeah." He smiled at me, and I began to feel better. I don't know how long it will take me to not care. With my whole life filled with disappointment from my parents, I thought I was the king of not caring what they thought of me. But I guess that was a lie to myself. Every thing they said to me hurt. Made me become distant from them. Eventually hating all of them.

"Do you still want to stay?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him and smiled. It's weird how one person can change someone's life. I don't know why I thought that. But, I guess it was because he really was. Just being around him makes me feel so much better than ever before. Being around him makes me fell truly happy.

Naraku gave me a kiss on the lips. I did not expect that and my face became red. His hands grabbed my face now. He was so close I could feel the warmth in his breath, "_it's ok. You don't have to worry so much. No one will care_." he whispered sweetly to me.

"So where are we going?" I said changing the subject as we started walking down the street again, hand in hand.

"Well, how about we go somewhere warm right now. Get something hot to drink. Then something to eat." my eyes were looking around the streets. Most of the people didn't even look at us. That made me relax more and I squeezed his hand.

"Fine with me. I'm starving." I don't remember what we talked about as we walked. Pointless things I assumed. But it was never a dull moment when talking with him.

We stopped at a café. The bell above the door rang as we entered through it's glass door. The place had brick walls with different types of artwork hanging on them. Long bar stools extended next to the equally long black circular tables that filled the place. I guess the word to describe it would be retro? It was warm, had food, and basically empty. That's all that mattered.

Naraku led me to an empty table near the center of the room were we took our seats and were soon greeted by the waiter. She was dark skinned and had deep red lips. Yellow cat ears were sticking out of her short wiled matching hair. She wore a short green skirt that was puffy and ruffled. She smiled at us, her green eyes seemed to twinkle when she looked over at Naraku.

"Naraku? Ha! You're hairs gotten longer. Good to see you here again. How have you been?" She patted him on the back.

"Nice to see you. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Well lets see." she took a seat at out table, "about six years it think. The last time I saw you was when you were graduating." So she knew him when he was going to college?

"Did you go to college around here?" I asked in between the two's catching up.

"Yeah. Its just a little ways up ahead. I used to come here all the time." I made a small "oh" reply.

"So who's this cute boy you have with you." the girl smiled over at me. "I don't think you have introduced us."

"Right. Inuyasha this is Aimi. A friend I had when I went to college, and Aimi this is Inuyasha my boyfriend." I was a little surprised at how he bluntly said it. I thought he would be more careful about saying that. But I guess since she knows him, he trust her.

"Aw, you always get the cute ones. I'm glad that you're dating again. I heard what happened. Again I'm really sorry."

"No it's alright." I looked over from Naraku to the girl, a sudden atmosphere of sadness hung over the table. I didn't know what she meant. But I guess from the quick reply from Naraku that he really didn't wish to talk about it.

"So young too." The atmosphere disappeared. "I bet he just turned 19. Robing straight from the cradle aren't you Nara-kun." I giggled slightly at the nick name.

"Yup." Naraku was smiling at the girl. I guess he's not going to tell my real age. But I decided to go with the charade when she began to ask where we met.

"Well." I began. "I actually first saw him when he came in to teach a seminar in one of my classes." Naraku was looking over at me, and Aimi was fully believing what I was saying.

"Then I later saw him in one of the student unions, and that's when I decided to ask him out. To my surprise he agreed. And since then we have been together."

"Oh how sweet." she said. "Well, how about I get your orders first before we walk down this memory lane. So what will it be?" she took our orders and all three of us began telling stories. I listened to the stories Aimi had to say about Naraku. All were amusing. When the café had begun to get busy, Aimi had to begin working and we said our good byes and left the café.

"I liked it there. She's really nice." I said as we were walking down the streets, Naraku leading the way to our new destination.

"Yeah I've known her for a long time. I didn't know she would still be working there. Surprise to me to know that she now owns the place. But really good friend."

"Did you ever date her?" I didn't know if I should ask the question. But I figured it would be the best way to start another question I had been wanting to ask. He slightly giggled.

"No no. I never did. Even though she was constantly asking me on dates all the time. But like I had told, I wasn't very sociable at the time, so I always said I had to study"

"Heh, nerd."

"Hehe that I was." He grabbed my hand, his hand was cold. "But I was a sexy nerd." He finished saying. I smiled at him and began to ask my other question that I had planned out.

"Did you always know you were gay though?" I tried to make eye contact, but for some reason the question was so embarrassing to ask that I just couldn't keep looking at him.

"Uh, well not really. I was never interested in dating, so I never paid any attention to which I was, straight or gay. But I guess it was in college that I realized I was gay."

"Such a nerd."

"Ah yet again a sexy nerd." His hand now began to feel warm in mine.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"Hmm..well I thought I would take you to a carnival there were having down at the park. That is if you don't think it's to kidish."

"Really a carnival?!" I couldn't keep my excited expression hidden from view.

"I guess that's a yes."

The carnival was amazing! I haden't been to one since we helped in one when I was in kindergarten. So I was really exciting to go to one. It was so beautiful. The sun had started to droop down and all the lights started to pop on. All the game booths, and all the rides. The streets were crowded and I continuasly kept bumping into people. But it didn't seem to matter. I held on to Naraku's hand and never let go.

There was a few rides we went on, nothing that spun around to much. I felt a little sick after we had went on one the second time in a row. So for the remainder of the time we were walking around from booth to booth sampling their foods, which Naraku seemed to happily enjoy. Saying stuff like, ' I wish I could make good home cooked meals like this.' it made me laugh when he said he never learned to cook, hence explaining all the take out food.

After we had gotten stuffed on food, we no longer felt it safe to go on any rides, so instead we began playing all the silly, cheep games they had to offer. There was this one ridiculous game were you had to throw a ping pong ball into small revolving plates. The bigger the plate the smaller the prize. When I missed two of my three shots, Naraku took my last ball and threw it perfectly into the smallest plate. All the people who were watching jaws dropped, even the guy managing the booth. "In the five years of myself holding this booth I've never seen one person make it in the small plate." Naraku just smiled at the man. I bet he was secretly proud of him self winning the game. Just as excited as a kid I bet.

"Here you go." the man handed Naraku a huge stuffed cat plush. He took it warily..

"What do I do with this?"

"I don't know. What ever you want. You won. You keep it." Naraku looked at it with no expression on his face. Really? What would a grown man do with a large plush cat?

"You look cute when you hold it."

"Then I guess I'll have to keep it then."

—

It was now really begging to get late. We began to leave. Myself a little un-wanting to leave the fun I had had. To leave and go back home. We were walking down the almost deserted streets. Once in a while walking through a large crowed of people who were waiting to get into some night dance clubs.

I held tightly onto Naraku's hand, his other had preoccupied with the paw of the oversized plush, hung over his shoulder Naraku had tried to say something, but the sound of the pounding music from inside the club drowed out his voice.

"What?!" wholly crap monkey! How loud can that music be? Naraku stopped talking for a moment and began once out of the range of the blaring music.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What makes you so cold hearted towards others?" I looked up at him strangely.

"Uh." I paused. What really was it that made me this way? I really didn't have an answer. "It's just the way I am." the answer was dumb, but what else could I saw when I don't even know.

"Oh. Then tell me what your family is like." the question threw me off. Why would he want to know that? I think the shock of the question showed up on my face, because his own wouldn't let go of my eyes.

"Uh, nothing special. I have a father, a mother and a older brother. That's it." I fell silent. I didn't really feel like explaining that I'm the child in the family that every one hates, that they just wish I wasn't born. I was just a thing that got in the way to them.

"Well, since my father is so focus on his business," I paused, "he really doesn't focus on anything else."

"Oh? Is that so? What does your father do? Out of curiosity." I gave him a "are you an idiot look."

"You're kidding right?" He looked at me, his eyes saying he didn't understand. It was cute. Is this how he felt about me when he told me something I didn't get? "Wow I thought all adults new about my dad. He's owner of the hospitals. Head doctor or something like that."

He kept a blank, yet surprised look on his face. "You're that Taisho!?"

"Eh? It's not that common of a name." Unbelievable. He's slow with names I guess. "You, you didn't get it sooner?" I started to laugh.

"What's funny?"

"You're slow." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I wondered what he was thinking as I sat next to him on the train ride back. Was he still thinking about what I told him about my family. Why did he even ask me that. What about the question before that though. _"What makes you so cold hearted towards others?" _I wanted to ask him, but I felt like if I asked him what he was thinking, it would be an invasion to his privacy. But still his eyes looked like they were so deep in thought. Like he was putting together clues to a murder investigation.

I let out a yawn. It was getting late. I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was almost midnight. By the time I get home it might almost be one. I wonder if my parents will be mad. Probably not. They probably are snug in their bed not a care in the world were their other son is.

But even so, they probably just think I'm being a delinquent. God I hate them. Why did I have to be born to that family. Any other family and maybe I wouldn't be the way I was.

The gears in my brain began to clink. That's why he asked. He thinks my family has to do with the way I was. "Naraku," he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked over to me. "Please don't worry about my family matters. What ever you think, it's nothing." He looked like he was about to say something when the trains intercom came on. "16th station. Now unloading at Station 16."

That was our stop. I lifted my self from the seat and began to leave the train. The station was empty. The large clock read five past 12. It was late, no one was out at this time of night.

"Inuyasha are you going to walk home, or do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked, his hands in his pockets. Probably to hide them from the cold, winter, midnight air that surrounded us.

"Uh, no its fine."

"Are you sure?" I think he was worried, but honestly, I didn't want him questioning any more about my family. I didn't want him to take pity on me if he found out what hell it is to live with them.

"Yeah, its ok. It's probably less than a thirty minute walk from here. I'll be alright." I smiled reassuringly to him. "You don't have to worry." he let out a sigh. I think he was still worried. "If you want I can call you when I get home, to let you know I got home alright. If that would make you feel better."

"Would you?" I let out a chuckle.

"You're such an adult. Fine I'll call you when I get home." He smiled at me. Kinda weak. Worry wort. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my body. I hugged him back. Then what surprised me was that he kissed me. Not like a peck. A full out kiss.

I was pinned against the wall, Naraku held close to me. His mouth fully in contact with mine. His tongue was begging for entrance in which I gave him instant acsess to when his tongue on my lips began to tickle.

He pulled away, far to quickly to my liking. I wanted more of his kiss. I wanted more since the first night we really kissed like this. "That was a bonus kiss for that test."

"If you say so. You just wanted to kiss me." I was smirking. "I better get going. It's getting late." I didn't want to leave. I wanted him to kiss me more. To hold me.

"See you later than."

"I lo-" I stopped my self and began to walk away. What was I going to say!? That was stupid! How could I almost say that!? Its only been about two weeks now! I have to earn that, just like I have to earn every thing else with him. I can't just say that when ever I want. No I'm going to earn the right to say those three words.

It took a little of thirty minutes to walk home. I was so tired I couldn't wait to sleep. I took my spare house key and placed it into the lock. The door opened with ease. And just like I suspected the whole house was filled with darkness. Every one went to bed not caring were I was. Gee what a great family I have.

I trudged up the stairs. Already starting to remove my jacket and unbutton my genes. I took hold of my phone and began to dial his number into the phone. I stood out side my room waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" His voice was filled with sleep.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm home." I was whispering into the phone. The other side was filled with silence. For a moment I thought he had fallen to sleep. "That's good. Good night Inuyasha."

"good night." I hung up the phone and entered into my room, I looeked to see Sesshomaru already in bed. I decided not to turn off the lights, and just by feel I found my pajamas and began to put them on. "What are you doing getting home this late?"

Sesshomaru's drowsy voice broke through the silence.

"Non your business I told you that." I saw the outline of his body sit up in the bed. "Fine if it bugs you so much I was out with Kagome."

"I know you weren't with her. Where did you really go?"

**yeah I'll leave it right there! How did you like? Let me know. Don't let me know and I will postpone this. Really I know you people out there read this!**


End file.
